Confuso Corazón
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Amores escondidos, decir tus verdaderos sentimientos es difícil, pero lo es aun mas luchar por ellos.Pero... el que persevera alcanza. ¿No Hibari? Historia: Faby -nueva autora de esta cuenta :D- Edición: Yoss Anime: KHR! Pareja: 1886 (HibarixHaru) y un leve OCxHaru
1. Chapter 1

Hola, si yo aquí de nuevo D:

Esta vez no estoy sola -se logra ver la silueta de otra persona- jeje es tímida, esta vez les traigo un nuevo fic, que espero les guste.

Faby: Hola, es mi primer fic, espero les guste

yoss: Se esforzó mucho y yo le ayudo :D

Es el prologo asi esperp les guste :D

* * *

PROLOGO.

Era una tarde fría, de esas donde el cambio de la estación es más que obvia, el caluroso verano había terminado dando paso al frio otoñal con sus, un tanto fuertes, vientos que van haciendo caer las hojas secas de los arboles. En la lejanía se escucha el crujir de las hojas del suelo cuando pasan sobre ellas, caminando por el sendero cercano a su casa, Miura Haru va llegando después de pasar a la tienda departamental, trayendo consigo los materiales para la obra que será expuestas en el festival, que año con año se da en el templo, con la participación de la escuela Midori.

Caminaba tan distraídamente, divagando en sus pensamientos. –"¿Cómo invitarlo? ¿Tendrá el día libre? ¿Aceptara venir?"- esos y mas pensamientos surcaban la mente de la castaña, agito sus manos en el aire para posteriormente llevarlas hasta sus cabellos y alborotarlos. –Tiene un carácter difícil, ¿Cómo se lo diré?

Haru seguía caminando distraída, al momento de prestar atención a su andar solo pudo escuchar un grito y una bicicleta acercándose a su dirección a toda velocidad.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito el joven unos instantes antes de estrellarse con la castaña.

Haru solo cerró los ojos fuertemente, logro escuchar el caer de la bicicleta y seguramente su material, esperaba el dolor del golpe pero nada ocurrió. Lentamente fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos y lo primero que miro fue a la pequeña avecilla amarilla cantando el himno de Namimori mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su amo. Haru estaba sonrojada, se encontraba en los brazos de Hibari Kyoya, ella solo miro al pelinegro perpleja, mientras este la cargaba al estilo princesa.

* * *

Yoss: nyan nyan nyan -mira a faby dando vueltas por el espacio-

Faby: Espero les haya sido de su interés por que esto seguira

Yoss: ya trabajamos en el primer capitulo

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa!

;D gracias por sus rw, nos hacen felices :D

Por cierto olvide decir, Los personajes de KHR! no son nuestros, son de Amano-sensei, excepto Michael, ese es de Faby xDDDD

Faby: Un extraño ha llegado despertara al fin los verdaderos sentimientos o este nuevo chico cautivara tu corazón y esto seria como para el final acaso nuestro amado Hibari, decidirá perder como un herviboro, descubre lo en la continuación, esto ya esta emocionante.

Ambas: gracias a Suno-Andrew, puripri, DarkinocensDLT Por sus rw *o*

Este capitulo con todo nuestro cariño

* * *

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO

En ese instante sentí un agradable aroma, no podría ser de otro, solo podría ser de él, fue un momento que tanto esperaba, pero, un momento que estoy ese momento regrese en mi, mire a mi alrededor todo el material se encontraba disperso y aun lado de un gran árbol una bicicleta magullada, y yo realmente desarreglada, saltando sin pensar en lo que hacía me solté de sus brazos.

-¡haa! mis cosas, no puede ser, la tela quedo arruinada-dije con decepción

-eres una mujer idiota no puedes ver el camino por donde vas

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí disgustada sin preocuparme y olvidarme a quién me dirigía- ¡a quien le dices idiota, se ha estropeado, había escogido este material en especial para solo lucirlo para él!- en ese motivo me detuve, hable sin pensar , era él quien solo me miraba como siempre sin interés- Hibari-san

-así que especial, de serlo así deberías cuidarlos mas

Fue lo último que dijiste antes de que te marcharas y pudiera responder, siempre ha sido así, nunca puedo decirte algo mas, ¿nunca podré decir lo que siento?, fui a recoger mis cosas o al menos, lo que quedaba de ellas mientras hablaba para mi .

-haa que idiota, porque siempre es lo mismo, porque no un ¿como estas? ¿Te hiciste daño?... Siempre tan frio, solo le importa la escuela; no ve otros asuntos-grite- ¡IDIOTA! ¡ ¡IDIOTA! ¡ ¡ IDIOTA!

Fue el momento en que me di cuenta me había lastimado mi rodilla, un ligero rasguño sin cuidado, pensé… Levante el último trazo de tela que quedaba encima de unos arbustos.

-Hahi, ¿estás bien?

Un chico, de cabello alborotado, rubio al parecer, no lo puedo decir con seguridad, estaba muy sucio, de una hermosa tez clara, de facciones delicadas al parecer.

Volví a repetir- ¿estás bien?

Lo dije con inseguridad. Al parecer estaba desmallado, me acerque con un poco de miedo a escuchar su respiración, parecía estar bien solo se encontraba inconsciente, pero sin darme cuenta me acerque demasiado dejando caer mi cabello el cual se había soltado en el momento del choque, el abrió sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, como el jade.

Sonrojándose el joven, miro a la hermosa dama que lo miraba, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y le dijo:

-disculpa me estas pisando la mano

Tan bruscamente me separe de él.

-lo siento,-dije apenada- solo quería saber si estabas bien

Lo dije estando a la defensiva, y con una pequeña mueca de dolor, era mi rodilla, enseguida el me miro y corrió hacia mí; miro mi rodilla, realmente fue muy raro, me apene, levanto la mirada y me dijo:

-Es un gran golpe, debemos atenderlo inmediatamente, o será malo si quieres presentarse en el festival de otoño.

El sonrió levemente. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Porque el sabia más que él? ¿Por qué él me miro? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Era lo que pensaba. Mientras tanto el saco una bendita de su bolsillo, y la puso en mi rodilla, eso fue realmente penoso

-C..omo sabes que voy a estar en el festival de otoño?

-¡oh eso!, tu chaqueta, es el escudo de la escuela secundaria Midori, y es muy afamada por su hermosa participación en el festival otoñal y mas por el material, al parecer quedo en muy mal estado, me disculpo por eso fui muy descuidado, te prometo que te repondré todo

-hahi cambias mucho de conversación

-De verdad lo siento mucho – me dijo con una leve reverencia- si no hubiera sido descuidado no te hubieras hecho daño y tu material estaría intacto, de verdad lo siento

Lo vi tan afectado, con una cara de preocupación que me dio un poco de risa, el me miro muy desconcertado

-lo siento, lo siento, pero no te preocupes lo accidentes pasan, no problema-sonreí

-aun siendo así, lo siento mucho, te repondré lo perdido, disculpa mi descortesía me llamo Michell Conti y ¿tu bella dama eres?

Tomo mi mano y dio un beso en ella, algo muy raro para alguien de su aspecto

-Haru Miura

Solamente sonreí no sabía qué hacer en este momento tan raro de mi vida.

Más allá del sendero oscuro del umbral una sombra solo mira en la lejanía dejando caer una bendita, caminando hacia adelante sin mirar detrás de aquella escena, ondulando una chaqueta obscura seguida de una hermosa avecilla amarilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoss: Hola D:

Faby: Holaz ^^

Ambas: Gracias por sus hermosos RW -con lagrimas de emoción-

anachand7: gracias por seguir se que a la redacción le falta un poco y se harán los cambios poco a poco para oo perder el hilo de la historia y queridas Ana-chan e Inner-chan gracias por seguir y espero que les guste no solo a ustedes si no también a quienes nos sigue n.n

DarkinocensDLT: Muchas gracias, esperamos en este capitulo se entienda mejor, y Muchas gracias por el consejo, disfruta del cap.

puripri : Muchas gracias

NeoKyoKurama: hibari tal vez sea un carnívoro pero en cuanto se trata de emociones es todo un débil herbivoro espero que actué pronto

Yoss: lalalala -comiendo almendras-

Faby: el amor es solo un numero imaginario, que numero pensaran nuestros protagonistas, que interpretas tu? disfruta y muere y revive que aun fata mas

* * *

Capitulo 2: UN EXTRAÑO LATIR

Al día siguiente, solo divagaban en mi mente los sucesos que pasaron ayer.

-Flashback-

Caminaban por el sendero en dirección a la casa de la castaña, al lado de ella, el recién conocido, diferentes preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Haru. ¿Esto no estaba bien?, estoy segura de que no nos encontrábamos solos en este momento, siento una mirada, podría ser?, se repetía ella misma; de pronto la castaña se sonrojo sin previo aviso.

-¿Estás bien Haru-chan? – pregunto confundido el amable joven que la acompañaba

-Aaa… si estoy bien, no me hagas caso jeje - decía muy apenada y con una sonrisa delicada

-De nuevo una disculpa, debí ser más cuidadoso, se me hacia tarde para una entrega, sé que no es escusa pero por mi culpa te has hecho daño- miro a su rodilla y enseguida bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes fue un accidente, yo estaba distraída, no fue solo tu culpa- sonrió honestamente

Tal vez solo fue la imaginación, el cansancio o el desconcierto de los acontecimientos pero, el joven se sonrojo al ver a la dulce chica sonreír y volteo inmediatamente para esquivar su mirada, momentos después llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-Bue..no hasta mañana y de nuevo una disculpa- dijo tartamudeando dejando un lapso de tiempo para después de nuevo hablar- mañana iré a buscarte a tu escuela, prometo reponer todo por el incidente de hoy – dijo sonriente y salió velozmente en su bicicleta

-Fin del flashback

Sonó el timbre de la campana y despertó de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que ya habían finalizado las clases por ese día, viendo como todas se dirigian al auditorio para seguir con los preparativos del festival.

-¡Haruu-chan! – se escucho una dulce voz detrás de la chica –¿Haru?

Haru volteo descuidadamente diciendo – ha perdona Angelic estaba en otro mundo- sonrió levemente

Angelic era una chica estupenda, es muy buena en los deportes, tiene una hermosa voz, es experta en la danza tradicional japonesa y es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y va a clases junto a Haru, a su grupo le ha tocado una interpretación musical en una obra teatral, en la cual; es la protagonista como la princesa, en donde su dulce acompañante es Haru.

-Como siempre tan distraída, desde que conociste a los sujetos de la escuela de Namimori- dijo con un gran suspiro- deberías olvidarlo, tu desempeño ha bajado a tal grado que , mira Yain se encarga de los vestuarios, con tan pésimo gusto que tiene-dijo decepcionada-¿Haru-chan estas escuchando? –miro indignada a su amiga

-Lo siento mi mente está en otro mundo- sonrió y suspiro

-Vaya contigo, en fin vamos al auditorio, ya es tarde-

Mientras se dirigían al auditorio vieron un grupo de chicas las cuales gritaban emocionadas y muy animadas, como si hubieran visto a un artista.

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa ahí?- dijo la pelirroja

-No lo sé- contesto la castaña

En ese momento hizo aparición una extraña chica de pelo corto y de hermoso cuerpo con unos lentes.

-Es un chico, muy atractivo si me permites decir, al parecer ha convencido a la directora que le permitan ayudar en los preparativos del festival, y esta lo accedió, por eso el entusiasmo de esas chicas, pero lo más sorprendente es que pidió servir a un grupo en especial, al grupo teatral- dijo directamente la chica

-No me esperaba mejor información de la presidenta del club de periodismo- dijo Angelic

-Hola Emi-chan- dijo la castaña sin prestar atención a lo que dijo la chica

-Hola Miura, esto va ser genial, ¿no quiere mirar? será estupendo- no termino de acabar la frase cuando desde lo lejos se oyó un grito

-¡HARU-CHAN!- el chico que estaba con las chicas se abrió paso para poder saludar a la dulce castaña –como he prometido vine a recompensarte por lo que paso ayer- sonrió levemente tomado la delicada mano de la chica dándole un beso.

Al unisonó se escuchaban gritos de admiración, de decepción y emoción. La chica se sonrojo.

-Así que ¿esto es lo que te preocupaba?- dijo Angelic mientras la miraba con un temple de travesura y alegría por su amiga.

-¡Haa! ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?- pregunto Emi dijo tenazmente y llena de curiosidad

-Esto.. .¿Quién eres?- termino por mencionar la castaña

-No me extraña que no me reconozca, hoy he venido bañado y arreglado solo para ti, para poder ver una vez más tu dulce sonrisa, mi bella dama- dijo sonriendo – soy yo, Michell

-¡Hahi! Pero es verdad eres el chico de la otra noche- dijo sorprendida a lo cual el solo sonrió sinceramente

Después de las presentaciones se dirigieron al auditorio para los ensayos de la obra musical, aunque Michell quería pasar todo el tiempo con Haru, Emi se encargo de lo contrario, quería una exclusiva con lujo de detalles, así que para librarse del interrogatorio Michell se dispuso ah encargarse de la utilería, aunque eso significara alejarse la castaña, si bien el papel de la castaña no era el más importante, si era un papel relevante.

La obra trataba de amor y traición, la princesa, para salvar al reino de las malvadas manos de los demonios, se sacrifico casándose con un demonio el cual prometía cuidar del reino de los demás demonios; pero no fue así, convirtiendo a la princesa en su esclava junto con su dama de compañía, quien era la última sacerdotisa, quien para proteger a la familia real realizo un voto de silencio sacrificando su hermosa voz por poder espiritual; pero no era el suficiente para trae la paz y tranquilidad. Un forastero llego al pueblo sin conocimiento de lo sucedido el cual por accidente se topo con la princesa, pero sin saberlo se enamora creyendo que solo era una esclava de malvado rey, que al saber la verdad decide enfrentarse a él en una feroz batalla. El forastero gana tras duras peleas; pero el malvado rey maldijo ese amor en su derrota, pero al momento final donde pueden culminar su amor con lo último de su poder, el demonio ataca la princesa, pero se interpone el forastero, hiriéndolo de muerte y antes de fallecer le pidio que cantara para él, una hermosa canción de amor y dolor canta la princesa, al ver el dolor de la princesa la sacerdotisa toma la espada del valiente caballero y la clava en su pecho, ante el asombro de la princesa, pero mas fue el asombro al ver que las heridas de su amado se recuperan, mientras la sacerdotisa sonríe y se desvanece y se puede ver que en sus labios dice gracias, en eso aparece una anciana y le cuenta la leyenda a la princesa sobre un espíritu de amor que fue encerrado por un malvado demonio en un cuerpo mortal del cual solo podía ser liberado por el sacrificio de su propia vida por un acto de amor, Sellando un beso el valor de la sacerdotisa y su verdadero amor para traer paz y tranquilidad al reino.

-Así de que eso trata la obra- dijo Michell sin preocupación mientras escuchaba el relato de Emi durante el descanso

Emi entusiasmada le dijo que era una bella historia de sacrificio y dolor, y el papel de la princesa era de Angelic y la Sacerdotisa era Haru- dijo emocionada

-Pero es una escuela de chicas no es verdad, y además de eso es la primara vez que van hacer esta obra, no es así- dijo con desconcierto Michell

-Sí pero ….-dudo en hablar de mas- te llevaras una sorpresa mañana, la nueva directora sí que es flexible con este evento, será un gran exclusiva- dijo entusiasmada Emi

Más tarde cuando todos se retiraban Michell hablo con Haru

-Así que eres la dulce sacerdotisa que se sacrifica por el bien de la princesa y su salvador, sin nada de diálogos, valla sorpresa, y aun a si tienes que practicar la canción con Angelic- dijo muy desanimado y despreocupado

Iban caminado por un camino diferente, inconscientemente tomo la ruta que se dirigía al Instituto Namimori.

-Nunca hay papel pequeño, además va ser divertido- sonrió lo castaña

Cuando cerca de ella se escucho

-¡Hola Haru-Chan!- dijo una cálida voz- ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Decimo, por favor no se marche sin mí, no sabe si alguien lo quiere atacar- se dirigió al mucho y miro a un lado de él – ¡Ah! pero si es la mujer estúpida y un completo extraño- dijo sin importancia y un poco enojado mirando con recelo a Michell.

-Tsu-kun has olvidado el papeleo- dijo la voz de una chica

-Jefe no los olvide, son importantes para el evento de mañana- dijo tímidamente una muchacha con un parche en el ojo pero con un mirar de valor

-¡Sawada! Mañana hay que madrugar, pero, primero hay que ir corre para estar al EXTREMO!-dijo una enérgica voz

-pero si están todos, hace ya mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos- dijo un joven alto y muy sonriente

- Hibari ya te vas, espera un momento- dijo Tsuna

La chica se estremeció y se sonrojo un poco al escuchar ese nombre, se encogió un poco de los hombros y trato de mirar lo más discretamente hacia tras de ella, sin que nadie se percate excepto dos chicos Michell y Gokudera

-Odio las multitudes y no necesito estar rodeado de ustedes, así que quítate de mi camino o te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo con una voz confiada en sí y fríamente

Mirando a todos, se detuvo un minuto dirigiendo su mirada únicamente a la hermosa castaña que no volteo para mirarlo y acto seguido miro a su acompañante que se había acercado más de lo debido al espacio personal de la castaña, como si tuviera que delimitar su territorio, acto seguido, Gokudera se puso rojo de furia sin prestar atención a su alrededor mientras Hibari decía:

-Malditos herbívoros siempre creyendo que pueden hacer algo útil- dijo enojado y se dio media vuelta y siguió un camino contrario al de los demás.

Todos en desconcierto por las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el guardián de la nube.

-Si nos disculpan tenemos que retirarnos, ya es tarde y sus padres de Haru-chan se preocuparan- dijo Michell tomo de la muñeca a la chica y se la llevo con el.

-¡Hahi! Haa adiós, hasta mañana – fue lo último que pronuncio la castaña antes de que se perdiera de vista

En ese acontecimiento, salió por la barda un adorable bebe que sonreía, con un disfraz de de una tierna calabaza- vaya, vaya, si que el viento invernal trae consigo muchas sorpresas.

-¡Reborn!, ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- proclamo con asombro Tsuna

-¿Era muy guapo no lo creen? dijo Kyoko sin ponerle atención a sus palabras

-¿Será su novio de Haru-chan?- Dijo sin temor Chrome

-Serian una linda pareja ¿no lo crees Gokudera?- dijo Yamamoto sin temor y con una sonrisa

-Qué me dices a mí, me da igual, es una mujer idiota, puede hacerlo que quiera- dijo enfurecido mientras daba la media vuelta y mientras se alejaba rápidamente

-Bien una carrera nocturna eso si es EXTREMO!- y salió corriendo también Ryohei

-Ha espera hermano, hasta mañana Tsu-Kun, Reborn-chan- se despidió con una dulce sonrisa y corrió detrás de su hermano

-Sera mejor que yo también me marche mañana será un día muy divertido, en ese instituto de chicas, aunque preferiría mejor un partido de beisbol, hasta mañana Tsuna- dijo con una gran sonrisa Yamamoto

Quedando solos Tsuna y Reborn, caminando y dirigiéndose a la casa de los Sawada cuando de repente

-¿qué harás Tusna?-dijo el pequeño

-a que te refieres Reborn- dijo con desconcierto el futuro dirigente de la mafia

-no te has dado cuenta aun, valla que si eres un despistado, como buen jefe deberías darte cuenta de los problemas de tu familia- dijo muy decepcionado Reborn

-Ha espera, yo no he decidido dirigir a la mafia… espera ¿a qué problemas te refieres?- diciéndolo ultimo con desconcierto

-Vaya, si que eres un inútil, mañana irán ustedes como un grupo de apoyo a la escuela Midori para el festival de otoño- dijo con calma y asertividad el pequeño Reborn

-Así es pero, no entiendo porque es un problema- dijo despreocupado Tsuna

-nunca dejaras de ser el inútil Tsuna- dijo Reborn mientras le daba una patada- mas te vale que te des cuenta de lo que le pasa a tus guardianes o nunca podrás protegerlos- se marcho sin decir mas

-Pero Reborn que quieres decir… espera no me dejes..REBORN!- corría velozmente Tsuna detrás de su tutor

-Así termina la noche con desconcierto y con extraños sentimientos en los miembros de la Décima generación Vongola, el Mañana está a punto de comenzar que les esperara, será resulto o se complicará.-


	4. Chapter 4

yoss: Holas

Faby: holitaz

yoss aqui un nuevo cap de esta historia *w*

yoss: DarkinocensDLT Muchas gracias por tu opinion intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, tendre mas cuidado para que no sucedan esos pequeños errores de dedo :D gracias por tu opinion.

Faby: anachand7 hola de nuevo a las dos, bien simpre Reborn va un paso adelante asi que es difcil alcansarlo aun para Tsuna, con la obra siempre hay preparativos asi que espero que el capitulo de hoy responda ciertas dudas , y los guardianes con suvida van entralasa sus detinos se unieron para ser una familia aunque tare sus triangulos, cudrados, y exagonos amorosos y hasta circulos por que no DISFRUTEN!

Ambas: Disfruten del cap :D

* * *

DESASTROSOS PREPARATIVOS

Al día siguiente, durante la clase de literatura se dio un anuncio muy raro para toda la escuela Midori, en la cual informaban, que por el tiempo, la escuela secundaria Namimori será quien auxilie para los preparativos del festival, repartiendo a todas en pequeños grupos para su auxilio en todo lo necesario referente. Es lo que podía recordar la hermosa castaña al ver el desastre emergido el cual protagonizaban Angelic y Gokudera.

-Maldita mujer con qué derecho crees que mandas al decimo hacer tareas pesadas!- gritaba el peli plateado muy histérico

-¿A quién crees que le hablas así?, ustedes están aquí para auxiliarnos, no para hacer lo que quieran, así que no te entrometas- decía calmadamente la pelirroja sin perder en ningún momento los estribos- deberías hacer lo que hacen tus compañeros, sabes se llama ayudar no estorbar, a mi parecer eres un completo inútil, que no sirve para nada- rio fríamente

-Maldita como te atreves, ¡SOY LA MANO DERECHA DEL DECIMO! Soy el mejor para todo- gritaba desesperado, mientras lo sostenía de un brazo el pequeño Tsuna

-Vamos Angelic , déjalo debemos ensayar, no sigas- dijo Haru voz apenada pero dulce- verdad Emi-Chan- suplicando con una mirada de ayuda a su compañera-¿Emi-chan?- dijo desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga

-¿Estás bien Emi-chan?- pronuncio Angelic olvidando a Gokudera. Se dirigió a ella y la tomo del hombro llamándola de nuevo-¿Emi-Chan?

-Haa ¿Qué?, que perdona lo siento estaba observando otra cosa-rio vagamente la presidenta del club de periodismo

-Haa? Eso no es típico de ti, ya estuvieras tomando fotografías y haciendo entrevistas enserio estas bien- dijo Angelic un poco preocupada

-Si estoy bien… solo que esta vez tendré que ayudar a Yain con el vestuario, como es de intercambio necesitara ayuda, adiós- dijo la mucha de cabello verde y salió sin decir mas

-Desde cuando le gusta el vestuario y no el chisme y desde cuando es amiga de Blai -Dijo Angelic con una amargura –Esa chica sí que me saca de nervios, más porque te asesina con la mirada a mi adorada Haru-Chan – y abrazo a la pequeña castaña

-Angelic, Haru-Chan está bien, solo déjala respirar, y hay otro problema- miro al chico peli plateado con inseguridad pero al menos ya estaba calmado

-Perdona a Gokudera-kun solo se exalta un poco- rio vagamente el noble heredero a líder de la mafia Vongola

Paso unos instantes antes de que Angelic digiera algo, ya que minutos antes, los había examinado minuciosamente y sorprendida por que la dulce castaña, se estremeció ante el chico como lo hacía meses atrás, si no ante un joven muy guapo y silencioso, que desapareció una vez dada su colaboración, en donde el papel que se les encomendó fue el siguiente, el joven Gokudera será el malvado rey, Ryohei y Yamamoto serian demonios al servicio del rey, Kyoko y Chrome serian aldeanas y por último el joven Hibari se encargaría de ser el príncipe, mientras tanto Tsuna se encargaría de la utilería, así lo decidió Angelic ya que al parecer el pequeño heredero no tenía ninguna pinta de ser un héroe o un villano, más bien una carga innecesaria y se decidió que estuviera tras bambalinas.

-Porque el decimo no puede ser el príncipe, el es genial y el mejor para el papel, más que el maniaco de las peleas- Decía con reproche el peli plateado

-Tal vez para ti, pero él no tiene lo necesario para el papel, y ya he dicho, yo soy la protagonista y directora de la obra, entiendes- dijo Angelic con determinación

-Bien pero por qué has dejado que se fuera el idiota ese- Fulmino Gokudera

-El dijo que aprendería sus líneas a tiempo, que no necesitaba practicar con unos herbívoros- sentencio la pelirroja- pero no entendí a lo que se refería al final, nadie aquí es vegetariana ¿verdad Emi y Haru-chan?- dijo sonriente volteando a ver a sus amigas

En donde solo estaba mirando su amiga en compañía de de dos de las estudiantes de la escuela Namimori, esperando que acabara la discusión para poder ensayar al fin la obra

-No me digas de nuevo esta con Yain, últimamente se la pasa con ella y rondando sin andar de curiosa, me pregunto si estará bien- dijo la pelirroja

-Muy bien entiendo porque no esté el busca peleas aquí, pero qué demonios hace el maldito risa perfecta aquí!-Grito Gokudera mientras lo señalaba

El se acerco y no permito que Angelic le contestara, tomándole de la muñeca y alejándola suavemente, dirigiéndose a nuestro peli plateado, el se puso frente de él, con una postura muy firme pero delicada, mirándolo fijamente y sonrió, al unimismo momento el contesto:

-Yo solo soy un invitado de esta prestigiosa escuela, ah la cual he venido a prestar mis servicios, y la razón principal es esta dulce y encantadora señorita- hacía mención mientras toma su mano y le daba un tierno beso en la misma, se levanto y se dirigió una veza mas al peli plateado- y solo por ella me encuentro hoy aquí, solo para servirle y protegerla, aunque sea una breve instancia- poniéndose detrás de ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos en símbolo de posesión.

La dulce castaña se sonrojo demasiado; en aquel momento no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero se podía observar el rubor de las mejillas de las dos chicas que se encontraban a su lado, el desconcierto de Tsuna , la risa simple de Yamamoto, y la incomprensión de Ryohei, pero lo que denotaba mas aquella escena era el enojo incomprensible del peli plateado, apunto de estar si no fuera por la presencia de cierta persona.

-He olvidado el guion herbívora, he regresado por el-dijo fríamente sin mira a los demás, pero intensificando su mira a un solo punto en donde se encontraba Haru en brazos de Michaell

Haru se quedo perpleja ante tal mirada, sin poder hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, no sabía que era peor, el abrazo enfrente de sus amigos, o ser vista en esa situación por alguien a quien creía apreciar demasiado, solo sabía que no entendía lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba feliz, abochornada, enojada, inquieta y muy confundida.

-Ha eso aquí lo tienes- dijo sin preocupación Angelic extendiendo el guion a nuestro joven que llego inesperadamente solo observando la escena de aquellos cuatro y riendo burlonamente

El joven tomo el guion, apartando la vista de aquel acontecimiento, al parecer tomándolo sin importancia o al menos así parecía.

-Herbívoros y sus tontas expresiones de cariño, insignificantes actos- dijo fríamente y se dirigía a la salida pero en ese momento la pelirroja abrió la boca lo que provocara que parar en seco el líder del comité disciplinario de la escuela Namimori.

-Tal vez, somos humanos y podemos expresarnos libremente, al igual sabemos defender mejor lo que nos pertenece y no dejárselo a cualquiera, hacer que no hemos visto nada- dijo pacientemente la pelirroja- a por favor trata amablemente el guion no quiero imprimir una copia mas solo para ti- dijo regocijadamente mientras reír al ver al chico

-Hum- Bufeo Hibari sin escuchar más, pero sin seguir apretando de más el guion seria una molestia para el tenérselo que pedir de nuevo.

Mientras tanto seguía la palea, terminaba comenzaba los ensayos y nuevamente comenzaban a discutir, por pequeñas cosas, así siguieron los días avanzando y trabajando duro pero lograron terminar con esfuerzo y con demasiado trabajo los preparativos del festival.

Una noche anterior al festival en el bosque cercano al templo se encontraban cuatro figuras cubiertas por largas capas con capucha de un negro intenso, cubriendo la luz de la luna una densa capas de nubes. Anunciando próximamente la lluvia. Escuchando únicamente una conversación la cual era inaudible por el viento que resoplaba anunciando el peligro latente.

-Está preparado todo- decía una dulce voz delicada pero arrogante –Cuando lo ordene daremos inicio- decía mientras hacia una reverencia

La persona que se encontraba enfrente de él solo sonrió, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mientras la tercera persona salía de las sombras con un auge de grandeza y de triunfo, despejándose un poco y dándole un poco de la luz de luna que alumbraba en ese momento intensamente ya que se encontraba en lo punto más alto en donde su resplandor era magnifico.

-Ya es tiempo de ver que tan fuerte puede resultar la familia Vongola, su derrota está escrita en este tiempo y en el futuro- dijo fríamente y sonriendo lleno de confianza

Al terminar su frase, solo se podría observar como la persona que hacia la reverencia se levantaba velozmente, sacudiendo a la tercera hacia un árbol, con ella una pequeña daga de tallado muy fino de una figurilla de un dragón, haciendo que se le callera la capucha al tercer individuo.

-No subestimes a los Vongola, y no adelante tu regocijo, esto es solo el primer paso- dijo amenazadoramente a la tercera persona sin dejar de presionar lo suficientemente fuerte pero no demasiado para degollarlo

-Detente, ya es suficiente, no es su culpa, los ha estado observando todo el tiempo, es normal que los juzgue, sin ningún punto objetivo, siempre es así de imprudente- dijo una voz muy grave pero firme, una cuarta persona que Salía del espesor de los arbustos.

La persona que tenia la daga solo hizo una mueca de indiferencia y se alejo de él para ponerse al lado del individuo que parecía ser el líder. Al recuperar el aliento el tercer individuo se reincorporo dejando ver un delicado rostro, con un cabello corto pero sedoso de color verde, complementando su estilo unos lentes.

-Más te vale que te disculpes- Dijo la cuarta persona muy seriamente –Emi- pronunciando al final riendo levemente

-No me llames así, es molesto – dijo fríamente la chica- después de todo no es ese mi nombre- añadió muy molesta, dirigiéndose a su líder- está preparado todo para mañana- sonrió malvadamente.

Solo fue testigo de esta reunión una hermosa luna llena que brillaba a lo alto, y vislumbraba como cada individuo se marchaba por un camino diferente.

* * *

Yoss: no saben lo que falta se pondra uff!

Faby:Woaw Michael es un principe en su caballo blanco no creen es muy lindo...cuantas ya se enamoraron de el? una gran sorpresa se espera de el

Yoss: y vaya que es sorpresa D:

Ambas: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Yoss: Hola

Faby: Holiz

Yoss: Les traemos contiiiiii :F

Faby: Aun falta para la obra disculpen pero vale la pena, y yo creo que no esta tan corto pero disfruten pronto sabran mas n.n

Ambas: A LEERRRR.

* * *

Un Desastre, una Obra y una Conspiración 1

El día de la obra ha llegado, y los preparativos estaban listos; pero el comienzo del día anunciaba acontecimientos inesperados, se podía observar una mañana fría, nublada y sin esperanza, solo unas figurillas encapuchadas encima de la azotea de la escuela Midori, con una hermosa capa a perlada con delicados encajes verdes, así como un bordado de hermosa figura, las cuales miraban desde lo alto de la escuela, dos de ellas arrodilladas esperando la aprobación, una tercera en el centro mirando hacia la lejanía con una dulce pero malvada sonrisa, y la cuarta acercándose, haciendo una reverencia.

-Todo listo, se ha neutralizado a uno de los objetivos, y los Vongola están siendo vigilados, cuando lo demandes- sonrió mafiosamente, mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su corto cabello verde.

-Chess- Chiste una figurilla que se preparaba para el ataque con una daga.

Mientras la tercera persona se levantaba, y detenía al mismo tiempo que la otra, obedeció quedándose al lado de su líder.

-Nunca vas aprender a guardar compostura, ese cuerpo de verdad lo odias- dijo de manera burlona, mientras se dirigía continuo diciendo –el deseo de sangre debes dejarlo de lado… por ahora la eliminación de vongola es prioritaria en este tiempo, así eliminaremos de tajo a la onceava generación, habrá tiempo para que elimines a la traidora- dijo con una mirada asesina mientras destrozaba un narciso

(*Los narcisos. Los narcisos son una de las flores primaverales más populares tanto por su delicada belleza, diseño atrevido, y al abrirse camino en el suelo invernal indica que el invierno está por terminar y que tiempos más cálidos están por llegar –Nota de la autora / )

-Cálmense los dos, ya habrá tiempo, por ahora vallan a realizar sus tareas; que esto es solo el comienzo- dijo el líder sin mirarlos, solo extendiendo su brazo. Sus acompañantes solo hicieron una señal de comprensión y abandonaron la azotea de la escuela, mientras las otras dos figuras se desplazaban sin dejar rastro de su presencia, como si su silueta se desvaneciera con cada rayo de sol que tocaba las copas de los arboles.

Mientras tanto en una casa, un alboroto ya nada extraño estaba por iniciar, en la cocina de los Sawada.

-Lambo-chan te sirvo mas- dijo sonriente una mujer, mientras servía a todos los demás

-I-Pin también quiere más por favor- decía tiernamente mientras extendía su plato- lambo-chan no debe comer tan rápido- dijo la niña preocupada

-Lambo-san come como quiere- mientras saboreaba su delicioso desayuno sin ninguna pulcritud

Mientras un elegante bebe le daba un golpe –debes tener modales y agradecer por la comida- decía mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Dirigiéndose a él, se acercaba una hermosa joven con el cabello color rosa oscuro y diciendo con cariño y amabilidad al pequeño Reborn

- He preparado una deliciosas galletas para que acompañes tú te- decía mientras daba una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor

-Gracias Bianchi, las comeré después-decía amablemente el ex arcobaleno

Mientras tanto, alguien bajaba las escaleras. Un desesperado muchacho castaño, como si fuera el final de su existencia.

-Mama ya me voy, se me ha hecho tarde- decía mientras corría hacia la puerta

-el inútil de Tsuna siempre quedándose dormido- decía mientras sorbía un poco de su te, Reborn

Afuera de su casa ya lo esperaban dos personas, un hermoso joven peli plateado y un moreno alto de una gran sonrisa, sin más ni menos sus dos mejores manos Yamamoto y Gokudera, marchándose a la escuela secundaria Namimori. Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de los Sawada, una hermosa mujer tendía la ropa ayudada por dos pequeños niños, los cuales se divertían, y en la cocina dos mafiosos que hablaban sin percatar su presencia.

-¿Está bien que los hayas dejado ir solos?- decía la joven con un tono preocupado

-Sí, tenemos que seguir así por ahora, no podemos hacer mucho hasta saber quién es el enemigo y saber lo que planea, a demás ellos son la decima generación, estarán bien- decía muy confiado él y con una sonrisa muy confiada, que dejo a la peli rosa un poco más tranquila.

Mientras tanto en la Escuela Midori, se podía ver el cielo despejado, solo cayendo gota a gota el roció de la fría madrugada, y evaporándose los pequeños charcos dejados por la lluvia, y un nerviosismo muy particular en las aulas de la escuela.

-Esto es un grave problema- decía una chica muy alarmada

-No puede ser, no puede ser ¿Por qué?- Gritaba otra una chica muy decepcionada

Mientras otras tantas sucumbían en pánico, una que otra en llanto y una más pálida que la leche.

-Vacmos Chicats, no je etsajeren (vamos chicas, no se estresen)- decía una vos muy débil y congestionada- Sodo ets un desfiado, hayc gue encontad haaa shuuu, un sitituto (Solo es un resfriado, hay que encontrar a un sustituto)- decía muy decepcionada la pelirroja

Lo que dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, animaba mucho a las chicas, pero eso no impedía que se preocuparan por ella, por el festival y mas por el sustituto, no había tiempo solo en una pocas horas se presentaba la obra y no había nadie quien la podría sustituir, lo que hizo que se desesperaran más.

Una de las chicas dijo –que el papel de la princesa la puede representar Yain, ella puede es linda y tiene una gran memoria ella puede- muy contenta porque la idea

Yain, era un chica muy linda era alta de una piel muy clara, de cabello fiushua muy largo, sedoso, educada, pero muy seria.

-Yo no puedo, hoy tomo mi avión, recuerden, solo estoy aquí por intercambio regresare a Nápoles- dijo sin mirar a las demás mientras preparaba el vestuario de la obra.

-Hay otra solución, que creo que ha todas les agradara- dijo Emi acercándose a todas con una risa muy peculiar entre los labios.

En el Santuario por la tarde se preparaban todos para llevar a cabo el festival, se podían observar los grandes adornos en tonos naranjas, amarillos, y rojos con algunos tonos dorados, en lo largo de la escalinata sin duda una variedad de puestos de comida y entretenimiento, y un grupo de estudiantes que llevaban todo lo posible para llevar a cabo la obra.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo gentilmente la voz de Michell mientras miraba sonrojado

-Te vez muy bien Haru-chan, ese vertido es realmente hermoso, ¿vedad Michell?- sonrió gentilmente Kyoko

-¡Hahi! Haru se ve linda…gracias- decía muy apenada la chica castaña con el cabello ahora suelto con un ligero maquillaje y un hermoso vestido

-pod find se le ocudio adgo útil a Edi-chan (Por fin se le ocurrió algo útil a Emi-chan)- decía la pelirroja que iba con un kimono menos estrafalario con el cabello recogido delicadamente

-Flashback-

-¿Por qué no hace Haru-chan el papel de la princesa?- dijo con una voz muy animosa Emi mientras le sonreí a los demás, al mirar el desconcierto de todas y de la misma Haru decidió continuar –Si ella hace todas las escenas con Angelic, así que ella debe saber sus diálogos, y tiene una linda voz así que no habrá problemas para la canción final, y así Angelic podrá ser la sacerdotisa al fin ella no habla durante las escenas y todo va a salir bien- dijo sonriente y llena de confianza

Por un lado festejaban por que el problema estaba resuelto, solo se trataba de un intercambio de papeles, mientras Yain se dirigía a la conmocionada gente que celebraba.

-solo hay un problema, el vestuario, Ella- señalo con un poco de desprecio- es más baja que Angelic así que no quedara bien el vestuario, busquen otra solución- dijo con calma pero con un cierto tono de rencor y odio hacia la castaña

En ese momento se lleno otra aura de desesperación, pero de inmediato se ilumino el aula al entrar, un chico a la habitación con cierta confianza y frescura al cual menciono de forma inmediata:

-Ese no es gran problema, yo tengo el vestuario para ambas- sonrió y dirigiéndose ah Haru, tomándola de su mano derecha inclinándose un poco depositando un tierno beso y alzando su mirada- Claro siempre y cuando acepte mi futura dulce princesa, mi ofrecimiento- decía sin quitarle la mirada –solo estoy aquí por ella- termino de decir

Mientras todas las chicas lo miraban, llenas de admiración deseando que ellas también tuvieran un novio como él, a lo cual la castaña solo se puso colorada, tanto por vergüenza como desconcierto por lo que le estaban pidiendo.

-Pod fvod acpta Haru-chan, pod el pestigio de la edscuela Midori (Por favor , por el prestigio de la escuela Midori)- decía con una mirada tierna y rogando de forma sincera la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-Hahi, Haru acepta pero no me miren mas- dijo con apremio para salir del aprieto en que la habían puesto.

-Así está decidido- decía enérgicamente Emi- AHORA A TRABAJAR!

Mientras nuestra hermosa peli verde reía muy maliciosamente, y una alumna de intercambio próxima a irse a su país veía con desdén la escena en donde todas las chicas festejaban, y el dulce chico se retiraba dirigiéndose por el vestuario para llevar a cabo la obra.

-Fin del Flashback-

-fueno donde tan los otos miembros de Namimori, yad bederian etar aquí (Bueno, ¿Dónde están los otros miembros de Namimori?, ya deberían estar aquí)- dijo con pocas gana la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-Bueno ellos decidieron cambiarse en la escuela al finalizar las clases, dijeron que nos verían aquí-dijo sonrientemente Kyoko

-El jefe así lo dijo y así lo cumplirá, por favor no te preocupes puedes confiar en él- dijo una Chrome con una sonrisa y cada día más confiada en si misma

Mientras tanto en la escuela Namimori, llegando al atardecer se veía un grupo de cinco muchachos, cuatro de ellos vestidos de una forma, muy poco conveniente para el tiempo, pero lucían realmente muy bien ellos.

-Esto nos hace lucir realmente malos, listos para una batalla, AL EXTREMO!- decía muy emocionado y energéticamente el guardián del sol, que llevaba consigo una hermosa hakama_* _color plata con bordados blanco en forma de una flor de lis.

-Cállate cabeza de Césped, esto es realmente molesto- decía el peli plateado con gran disgusto, mientras el llevaba una hakama tono dorado con bordado negro, pero llevaba al parecer un casco en donde tenía un singular adorno simulando cuernos de un demonio.

-jaja, esto es realmente divertido- dijo un joven alto mientas llevaba sus manos detrás de la nuca despreocupadamente con una gran sonrisa, el cual lucia un hakama mas sencillo y corto, y un poco gastado de tono gris y café, mientas le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación Gokudera a Yamamoto.

-vamos se ven muy bien- decía sonriendo Tsuna, claro el no llevaba ningún tipo de vestimenta ya que él era del reparto de utilería, solo llevaba un caja con algunos juegos artificiales, para disfrutar con sus amigos al final del festival.

-Enserio decimo- decía muy feliz Gokudera al escuchar las palabras que pronuncio el próximo jefe de la mafia, -no desea que le ayude, parece pesado- adhería emocionado

-No te preocupes, no pesa tanto- decía Tsuna con un poco despreocupado

-Maldita multitud, quítense de mi camino o los morderé hasta la muerte- decía un joven de cabello corto pero negro como la noche, con una mirada asesina, sin embargo,, el lucia una hermosa hakama de color negro con adornos plateados que resaltaba su mirada, mas sedienta de sangre.

-Maldito busca peleas, aprende a dirigirte al decimo- se ponía en defensa Gokudera listo para luchar de ser necesario.

-Wao, hablas mucho demuéstralo- sacando un par de tonfas metalicas listo para el combate

-vamos, vamos no es para tanto, además se nos hace tarde- decía Tsuna con un tono algo preocupado pero intentando calmar la situación

Pero un grupo de personas ya se encontraban frente a ellas, al parecer un grupo de yakuzas mas o menos entre 20 o 30 personas, que fue cruzando su camino por error o al menos eso parecía, los cuales al parecer buscaban pelea con el grupo que se encontraba frente a ellos, pero entre la copa de los arboles se encontraban dos personas, las cuales no denotaban su presencia para nada, ni siquiera si se encontraba Reborn con ellos los notaria.

-Están listos para atacar más vale que saques toda la información que necesitas, estos no son nada útiles contra ellos, pero por lo menos será divertido- decía una voz muy seca pero llena de orgullo

-No te preocupes- fue todo lo que dijo la siguiente voz sin ningún tipo de tono de voz en particular

-vaya, si que eres serio, recuerda solo estamos para analizar, NO DEBEMOS ENTROMETERNOS- puntualizo mientras el otro aceptaba con la cabeza-bien que comience… uno, due, tre-chasqueo los dedos- combattere*- sonrio delicadamente

Fue el inicio de una pelea al menos sin tregua para lo Vongola contra un grupo de yakuzas.

Mientras tanto en el templo, el festival de otoño había comenzado, tal vez pronunciadas lluvias vendrían, ya que el cielo estaba por convertirse obscuro, el grosor de las nubes opacaba la luz de la luna llena, que brillaba más que los pasados días, pero no impedían, quelas risas, el dulces olor de la comida tradicional y los juegos opacaran la convivencia de aquella gente, que disfrutaba el tierno calor del viento que daba paso a un frio invierno, mientras tanto en el auditoria preparado, se vivía una atmosfera diferente, de tensión y nerviosismo, por los acometimientos que sucedían.

-Yad debedia sed hoda qued degaran (Ya debería ser hora de que llegaran)- decía en voz baja, pues aun el resfriado no le permitía hablar, y ordenar como ella quisiera las cosas, dejando a cargo a sus compañeras que para ella parecían completamente inútiles, pero mirando con desdén alas alunas presentes de la escuela Namimori, mas por la usencia de sus compañeros mas cuando ellos debieron haber llegado desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Como van los preparativos- decía una dulce y madura mujer de larga cabellera entre rosada, cargando a un pequeño bebe, que como siempre va vestido como todo un señor feudal de la época Edo, de tonos brillantes caracterizando al dulce otoño.

-Bianchi-san Reborn-san- decía Kyoko con alegría y sin notar la mirada asesina de Angelic, ya que estaba prohibido que entraran al escenario personas ajenas a la obra, pero ella ya no podía estar molesta, así que le dio por igual, ya que esto estaba cada vez peor.

-¡Hahi! Reborn-san!- dijo con apremio la castaña- Tsuna-kun y los demás no han llegado y la obra ya está por comenzar- le decía en tono muy preocupada, mas por Angelic, ya que ella si sentía su amenazadora mirada.

-Como siempre es un inútil Tsuna- sin ninguna preocupación decía el pequeño- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dijo- luego miro a Chrome -Ellos llegaran, así que confía en ellos- lo dijo con serenidad y salto de los brazos de la chica que lo sostenía-Bianchi, encárgate de lo que se llegue a necesitar- le dijo a la hermosa mujer, ella solo le dio una confiable sonrisa y asentío, acto seguido el retiro.

-Bien chicas, ya escucharon, no hay de qué preocuparse y cada una debe hacer el papel que le corresponde- dijo muy confiada y amablemente, tratando de darles ánimos- dándole una palmadita en los hombros a Kyoko y a Haru, tomando del brazo a Chrome diciendo- se las regreso enseguida- saliendo ambas sonriendo.

-CODMO TE ATEVEN., A DEGAR TADE! (COMO SE ATREVEN A LLEGAR TARDE)- grito sorpresivamente Angelic , dirigiéndose con una mirada asesina a los alumnos de la escuela Namimori, que venían acompañados de Chrome- DIEN, TODOS A DUS DUGARES! ETO IDICIA YA!(Bien, TODOS A SUS LUGARES ESTO INICIA YA)- Grito como último esfuerzo ya que la obra daba inicio en este momento.

Enseguida se abro el telón de gran espesor de un rojo intenso, dejando ver a quien sería la narradora de la obra, una hermosa chica, con corto cabello y lentes, con un kimono, de sonrisa misteriosa y divirtiéndose por lo que decía:

-Hace mucho tiempo hubo una hermosa princesa, en quien tenía en sus manos el destino, de toda su nación, ella era amable e ingenua y de una belleza sin igual, lo que más deseaba era la prosperidad de su pueblo, pero el deber como próxima heredera del reino, era entrenar junto a sus maestras de la orden del fénix, quien de todos los era la estirpe más fuerte, no solo en conjuros de protección y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo si no por la voluntad de proteger y traer la paz al corazón del reino, siempre y cuando la sangre real que la necesitara ellos actuarían para defender el reino y su felicidad, pero vino consigo un desastroso suceso, en una batalla sin darse cuenta el rey fue tomado y asesinado, logrando que la princesa fuera quien tomara el liderazgo del reino, pero ella era joven e inexperta su preparación para ser la próxima sucesora no había concluido, fue en ese momento en que los demonios atacaron al reino mientras tenía una defensa muy por debajo de lo que se esperaba, derrotando a la orden del fénix, dejando una sola única sacerdotisa quien hiso un voto de silencio para proteger la última esperanza a la princesa, sin en cambio fue en vano, su alma era débil y cayó en la manos del principal demonio, ya que su belleza le había encantado, el trato era que sus ejercito no tomaría mas vidas mas la que necesiten para vivir a cambio ella se quedaría con él para servirle, y fue como la princesa y la sacerdotisa quedaron amarradas a su lado para intentar detener al demonio- finalizo y diciendo dio paso a los actores que se incorporaban a la obra dejando en un principio un mundo obscuro y dejando la actuación siguiera su curso, mientras se incorporaban en su lugar para la interpretación la pequeña castaña pudo observar quienes ocupaban los lugares de enfrente quien más si no Nana Sawada preparando una cama para tomar fotografía a los jóvenes participes de la obra, a un lado de ella con uno delicioso algodón color rosado y otro azul se encontraban la pequeña I-pin y Lambo y una mujer de gran figura y muy atenta Bianchi; pero más allá debajo de un árbol con señales de ánimo atento del desarrollo de la obra se encontraba Michell observando a la castaña, lo que provoco cierto sonrojo, pero una inquietud en su corazón, pero eso no le quitaban los ánimos para poder realizar esta obra con el mayor éxito posible.

Mientras tanto en un lejano lugar lo que parecía el parque de la ciudad se llevaba una pelea sin tregua al parecer entre bandas, al menos eso parecía, al principio.

-Que tenemos un grupo de lindos e indefensos niños- refería una voz grave con una actitud de superioridad.

Mientras el guardián de la nube se acercaba muy seguro de sí mismo, ya que lo que acaba de decir el individuo, era como un insulto para él, el compararlo con esos herbívoros no era para nada un alago, a lo que solo musito –odio las multitudes, tengo trabajo que hacer así que quítate antes de que te golpeare hasta la muerte- dijo amenazadoramente

-Así que este es el orgulloso e insignificante Hibari Kyoya, del comité disciplinario de la escuela secundaria de Namimori- Decía una voz muy aburrido y con desinterés de un chico flaco no terminaba de mencionar cuando el guardián de la nube recibió sus palabras sacando sus tonfas dando con ellas un buen golpe en la mandíbula, dejándolo tirado.

Mientras en un árbol dos figuras no apartaban la vista de los sucesos mientras una de ella le decía.

-que provocación más simple-musito una mientras al parecer anotaba algo

-vamos solo es un entretenimiento ni siquiera es una lucha real, si lo fuera así usarían sus llama solo necesitamos unos pequeños datos- sonreía muy feliz por el cometido que estaba realizando.

Al dejarlo tirado capto todo el interés de la banda, diciendo uno –Como te atreves maldito- sacando una cadenas dirigiéndose el y otros más al ataque.

Cuando estaban a punto de rodear al guardián de la nube los otros guardianes aparecieron así para ayudar.

-Creo que debe ser un juego pareja no creen- decía un moreno alto mientras sonreía

-Cállate idiota del beisbol y cuida tu defensa, y solo estoy aquí porque el decimo me lo pidió así- musito el joven peli plateado

-Vamos esto será al EXTREMO! Divertido- gritaba un joven ya en una posición de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como lo hace un buen boxeador

-Nh- los miro y dijo un poco molesto –solo estorbarían, así que no se metan en mi camino

-Vamos Hibari-san deja ayudarte- decía Tsuna con la confianza depositada en los demás sin llegar a estar en un estado Hyper ya que no era necesario

Así fue como un incidente para impedir el paso dio comienzo a una batalla.

* * *

Yoss: no maten a Faby, ese es mi trabajo

Notas; *Hakama* es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón

* es la cuenta de 1...2...3... a combatir- algo asi ._.

Faby;haa bien hecho una pelea ya va a comenzar la obra como saldran de esto

-Adelantos con nosotras (reacciones)

Faby: la va a besar

Yoss: clara que no

Faby: Claro que si

Yoss: Lo odio es malo odienlo todas ¬¬

Faby: ya lo sabia

Ambas: Nos veremos


	6. Chapter 6

Faby: -Haaaaaa que hermosa obra disfruten y preparen su pañuelo y muchos dulcesXD

Yoss: lo del pañuelo va en serio... Por cierto -sacando pastel y confetti- Feliz cumpleaños, (atrasado) Faby

Faby: felicitenme o no no hay conti ._. xD

Ambas: Disfruten del capitulo.

Yoss: lo de los pañuelo va de aquí y dos caps mas enserio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el templo, se veía como el demonio y el príncipe se enfrentaba, uno para liberar a la princesa de la prisión que la encerraba, y otro más para tomar posesión de ella sin dejarla ir. Y sus aliados peleaban por otro lado actuando un papel de defensa muy bien elaborado por Yamamoto y Ryohei.

-la estupidera actúa mal- decía de forma burlona lambo mientras observaba la escena

-no lambo-chan, no debe decir eso- decía con reproche la joven i-pin controlándose para poder disfruta de su obra mientras veía al príncipe que en ese momento llevaba un media mascara sin dar a conocer su identidad.

Mientras en el escenario aparecían dos chicas vestidas de aldeanos las cuales comentaban:

-Gokudera-kun y Hibari-san actúan muy bien no lo crees Chrome- decía Kyoko sin dejar de mirar la actuación de estos, ya que se encontraban en medio de la batalla final. Mientras la joven de peinado de piña y de un lindo parche solo asentía, al parecer estaba muy concentrada en la escena, que hacían los cuatro guardianes. Mientras del otro lado se observaba Tsuna con los efectos especiales.

Solo el viento y la caída de las últimas hojas de otoño eran espectadores del final de una batalla que se podía evitar, si no se alteraran por cualquier comentario ciertas personas, dando su aparición:

Con una patada voladora aparecía un pequeño con traje diciendo- Inútil Tsuna- sin descuido y cayendo con elegancia mientras el heredero de la mafia cayo dándole la cara al piso.

-Pero Reborn ¿qué haces aquí"- decía mientras se sobaba su frente por el golpe.

-Basta de lloriqueos, se les ha hecho tarde, la obra ya ha comenzado- decía mientras observaba a su alrededor a muchas personas tiradas, dando un suspiro y analizándolo sucedido –como próximo jefe de la mafia debes asumir tus responsabilidades, y cumplir con tus compromisos y no buscar peleas innecesarias- decía el pequeño

-quien dijo que yo quiero ser un líder de la mafia- decía muy preocupado y sin tomar atención de las palabras

-no fue culpa del decimo, fue culpa de ese busca peleas- dijo Gokudera para defender a Tsuna mientras señalaba a Hibari

-NH- lo miro de forma retadora- nadie dijo que necesitaba de tu ayuda- y se puso en posición de pelea esperando a que le contestara el peli plateado

-Basta- dijo en una voz firme –la obra ya ah comenzado- dijo para poner fin a la discusión Reborn.

-¿Como ha dado inicio sin nosotros?- dijo sin preocupaciones Yamamoto

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Chrome se está encargando de eso- sonrió el pequeño.

-Bien que esperamos, corramos al EXTREMO!- dijo Ryohei y sin más explicaciones todos salieron, pero no sin antes Reborn mirara cierta copa de los arboles, en donde solo se podía observar la caída de las hojas.

De repente una gran cantidad de humo salió y se disperso lentamente mientras dejaba ver a los personajes, que parecía más desgastado su vestuario que en un comienzo, sucio y ya un poco rasgado; como si de verdad estuvieran en una pelea.

-El humo sí que ensucio el vestuario- dijo Kyoko mientras tosía un poco por el humo, al ver a su compañera que parecía que estaba cansada y se cayó de rodillas –estas bien Chrome-chan- dijo un poco asustada Kyoko mientras la veía y la sostenía

-sí, estoy bien gracias- sonríe amablemente, alegando la preocupación de su rostro de Kyoko mientras decía para sí –he hecho un buen trabajo jefe- mientras veía del otro lado a Tsuna y a Reborn los cuales le contentaron con una sonrisa muy franca.

-vod a matadlo, eso jue mucho humo (voy a matarlo, eso fue mucho humo)- tosía la joven pelirroja que estaba en papel de la sacerdotisa mientras Haru la sostenía y salían del humo, pues esta obra estaba por terminar pero no sin un gran final, ya que en esta parte su actuación era la primordial.

Tomo del brazo el demonio (Gokudera) a la princesa mientras con la otra, la tomo de la cintura, desconcertado ya que la princesa no era Angelic, si no Haru lo que hizo por impulso la pegará a su cuerpo más de lo debido, logrando oler el dulce aroma de su cabello, mientras soltaba su mano y con su mano libre la sostenía de su rostro para lograr que lo mirara, algo que no estaba en el guion, ya que en la escena original ella tenía que estar asustada observando al príncipe suplicando ayuda, no estar sometida al demonio.

-Si deseas de verdad terminar con la prisión de la princesa ven y acaba conmigo-lo retaba mientras él podía escuchar la respiración de Haru lo cual estremeció su corazón, que es esta sensación tan extraña, pero se las quito rápidamente de la mente, ya que esta le dio un fuerte pisotón extra, -esto estaba fuera del guion- dijo en voz baja mientras la soltaba- estúpida mujer solo tenias que forcejear- decía con recelo pero en voz baja lo cual ella ignoro por completo.

*Nota: Faby: recomendación si quieren saltarse la canción y entra de lleno en la lectura les recomiendo que busquen Inori -You Raise Me Up y lloren mientras leen, así la canción ya estar en su corazón.^^ Yoss: enserio hace llorar aun sin la canción xDD*

Mientas, lo que los espectadores podían observar, era que la princesa logro soltarse de los brazos del demonio, acogida por la sacerdotisa para protegerla de la batalla final entre el demonio y el joven príncipe, la cual culminaba en una simulación de golpes, que de cierto modo no lo parecían, parecían pegarse enserio, pero al final el demonio era derrocado, mientras el príncipe era herido de muerte, lo que llevaba a la princesa correr a su lado y llorar por la vida de su amado que se le escapaba entre sus manos.

-No mueras, prometiste quedarte siempre a mi lado- lo tomaba a Hibari entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba por la que sería la muerte de su amado

-Gracias ti… por primera vez... se lo que es amar a alguien- dijo Hibari en una tono de voz que nadie se lo podía imaginar, mientras la miraba atentamente mientras acariciaba el terso rostro de la Castaña que estaba desconcertada y sonrojada y afligida, ya que sentía un palpitar veloz de su corazón, esto era más que una actuación, o al menos daba esa impresión –solo déjame escucharte una vez más- dijo mientras guardaba su aliento (claro dentro de la obra) esa fue la señal que se dio para el solo de la princesa:

_En el fondo de mis ojos llorosos  
Esta grabada tu silueta  
"¿Adonde es capaz de llevarnos el mundo?"  
Esas palabras lograron separarnos_

Incluso ahora en mis noches tormentosas  
Aunque no te veo yo te alcanzare  
Oh, vientos que cruzan los océanos  
Mis plegarias cruzaran la eternidad…

Más allá del horizonte nublado  
Hay estrellas que cuentan historias  
"No hay noche que no amanezca"  
Aquel pecado se ríe ahora de mí

Abrazo tu cuerpo tembloroso  
Mientras miro el incansable cielo  
Esas campanas iluminan la oscuridad  
Del camino para llegar a ti…

Incluso ahora en mis noches tormentosas  
Aunque no te veo yo te alcanzare  
Oh, vientos que cruzan los océanos  
Mis plegarias cruzaran la eternidad…

Incluso ahora en mis noches tormentosas  
Aunque no te veo yo te alcanzare  
Oh, vientos que cruzan los océanos  
Mis plegarias cruzaran la eternidad…

Mis plegarias cruzaran la eternidad…

_Urundaaa hitomi no oku ni  
kawaranu kimi no sugata  
"dokomade sekai wa tsudzuku no"  
todaeta hibi no kotoba  
kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
mada minu kimi he tsudzuku  
oshiete umi wataru kaze  
inori wa toki wo koeru_

kasunda chihei no mukou ni  
Nemureru Hoshi no Souwa  
"Akenai Yoru wa nai yo" to  
ano hi no tsumi ga warau

Furueru kimi wo dakiyose  
todokanu kokuu wo aogu  
kikoeru yami terasu kane  
kimi e to michi wa tooku

kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
mada minu kimi he tsudzuku  
oshiete umi wataru kaze  
inori wa toki wo koeru

kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
mada minu kimi he tsudzuku  
oshiete umi wataru kaze  
inori wa toki wo koeru

Inori wa toki wo koeru...

-Soy Feliz… pude conocerte… estar en este mundo a tu lado- decía mientras la miraba e intentaba reincorporarse tomando la ultima fuerza para tocar su hermoso rostro y regalarle una sonrisa mientras ella lo miraba tiernamente, mientras veía la luz de su mirada apagarse, pero escuchado lo que su amado decía.

-Perdóname… por no cumplir mi promesa- la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana y le dijo cono una tenue voz –esta es la última vez que te puedo tener entre tus brazos, sentir el palpitar de tu corazón, y decirte te…- no termino la frase cuando cayó sin fuerzas en el cuerpo de su amada princesa por quien había dado su vida para protegerla.

- NOOO!- gritaba desconsoladamente y llena de melancolía mientras lo aprisionada junto a su pecho.

Se realizo un silencio, la escena había logrado llevar al espectador el derrame de las lágrimas, mientras una figura de blanco se acercaba lentamente mientras una luz salía de su cuerpo, era el poder que aun resguardaba, lo último que quedaba, inclinándose hacia la princesa y tomando la mano del príncipe se la dio a la princesa quien temblaba llena de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su amado, ella lo tomo su mano fría, mientras la sacerdotisa tomaba su rostro y decía suavemente *nota ella solo movía los labios aun no pude hablar, la narradora es quien habla* -Mi princesa mi deber es cuidar de tu felicidad y evitar el derrame de tus lagrimas- le decía calmadamente mientras brillaba con más intensidad mientras tomaba la mano de ambos –el ha defendido tu vida, porque te ama- lo miro una vez mas y volvió a mirarla ella - ¿y tu mi princesa porque lloras por él?- le dio una sonrisa

Haru por un momento no sabía que responder, se acelero el latir de su corazón, mucho había alterado el guion que estremeció su corazón en ese momento ya no podía distinguir verdaderamente lo que sentía, no sabía que decir a lo que solo pronuncio- yo … yo quiero que este en mi vida.. Y - apretó fuertemente su mano del príncipe y bajo su mirada.

Angelic algo ofuscada y decepcionada la miro y siguió con su actuación mientras la narradora hablaba – mi misión, es cuidarla felicidad del pueblo incluida la tuya, la prisión y el malvado poder se termina hoy… y por tu determinación y su valor de él… su sacrificio de su vida y de su libertad... Así que yo estoy aquí para brindarles una oportunidad de ser feliz y contemplar su sonrisa una vez más por la eternidad- sonrió y acto seguido un hermoso destello de luz, dejando la existencia de sacerdotisa desaparecer pero no su palabras su tarea ahora en manos de ellos dos de buscar la felicidad.

Dejando ver la similitud de la luz del sol dio la pauta para que Hibari se moviera y abriera los ojos, para encontrarse en las brazos de Haru, mientras esta sollozaba y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad, lo cual no contuvo las lagrimas de emoción, lo cual él se incorporo junto con la princesa viéndose uno a otro, lo cual el se retiro la máscara dejándola caer en a un lado lo cual desprendió un botón del vestido de la castaña, lo cual parecía un dulce llamándola atención de un pequeño niño el cual ya estaba aburrido de la obra.

-Ahora cumpliré mi promesa, te protegeré por la eternidad- ese era la frase final dicha por el príncipe; pero la improvisación, o al menos así todos pensaban, bueno casi todos- Te amo…por siempre te protegeré- dijo mientras dirigía su mano derecha para tomarla y jalarla y su mano izquierda la abrazaba fuertemente para no perderla, a lo que ella lo dejo en silencio, mientras por su parte esperaba una respuesta.

Haru queda atónita que era lo que estaba haciendo, que se proponía Hibari, saliéndose del guion, que eran esa palabras no podía responder solo se ruborizo por lo que dijo el guardián de la nube, acto seguido solo sentía como era aprisionada en los brazos firmes del joven mientras era jalada con sutileza, para que se diera el rose de los labios de ambos jóvenes.

En ese momento tan cumbre tan hermoso y lleno de emoción, las emociones no podían hacerse esperar ante los espectadores, que unos miraban llenos de alegría y emoción y otros más llenos de rabia y otros con más interés y algunos con tal desconcierto, pero las que no se hiso esperar fue la de dos pequeños niños la cual una de ellas se acercaba para mirar de cerca al apuesto príncipe mientras parecía que se daba una cuenta regresiva mientras el otro pequeño vestido de vaca que se abalanzo al escenario diciendo –ese dulce es de lambo-san- grito y salió apresurado separando a Hibari y Haru de su posición evitando lo que pudo ser el mejor beso de ellos dos, lo que provoco que el peli plateado se pararse y evitar la caída de la castaña tomándola entre sus brazos, lo que le permitió ver que estaba ruborizada, pero en ese momento vio a la pequeña niña que solo veía Hibari con un símbolo que marcaba el dos, lo que provoco que Gokudera actuar pronto ya que los tres eran los más cercanos y el cubriera a Haru de la explosión generada cubriéndola con su cuerpo cayendo encima de ella lo que al dispersarse una vez más el humo causo una robotización extravagante por parte de la joven y un poco de Gokudera, lo que provoco que se salieran de su papel.

-¡Hahi! Levántate de Haru, la aplastas- le dejo mientras sostenía sus brazos tocando el pecho del joven para que no estuvieran en una posición más extraña de lo que ya estaban.

-Mujer idiota, así les das las gracias a quien te salvo- dijo y se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban y se dio inicio a una discusión, lo que provoco la entrada de los demás guardianes para detener la pelea, mientras el príncipe solo observaba ya que no quería acercarse a la multitud, más una pelirroja veía con una mirada asesina, con eso dio un final explosivo a la obra lo que causo risas y alegría.

Han pasado 10 minutos y no paraba de regañar Angelic a los alumnos de la escuela Namimori por arruinarla obra, llegar tarde, cambiar diálogos y escenas, un buen sermón se llevaban mientras salía de la habitación una castaña.

-Haru-chan, ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Kyoko al percatarse de la salida de esta

-Haru no tarde, enseguida vuelve- le sonrió a su amiga y salió de la evitación, pero Kyoko no fue la única en ver que salía Haru, pero no podía escabullirse debido a recibían un sermón.

-Flashback -

Mientras se preparaban los últimos detalles, detrás de bambalinas.

-Haru-chan, al terminar la obra puedo hablar contigo… - dijo Michell esperando una respuesta positiva de la castaña

-Haru estará ahí, después de todo me ayudaste es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo- dijo sinceramente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Mientras él un poco decepcionado, la miro le tomo su meñique y le prometió que la vería al finalizar la obra en la cima de la colina

-Fin del Flashback -

Así que se dirigió ahí según lo acordado, en las colinas, con un hermoso paisaje en el cual se podía ver la detonación de algunos fuegos artificiales ya que con esto culminaba el festival.

-Hola Michell- saludo la castaña al joven pulcro y rubio que ya se encontraba en ese lugar, el cual solo le dedico una sonrisa muy amable.

-Haru-chan perdona por traerte aquí… - fue lo que dijo Michell mientras daba inicio a la detonación de una serie de hermosos fuegos artificiales de color rojo-pero por ahora tengo que irme a mi país, pero quiero dejarte un recuerdo- y le dio un dije con un beso en la mejilla, tomando su dedo meñique haciéndole prometer que siempre lo usaría hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar, e inicio su partida explotando fuegos artificiales de color verde.

Ella regreso con sus compañeros con una sonrisa y con un hermoso dije que era una flor de lis.

Pudiendo observar el detalle de los fuegos artificiales. Acercándose a la castaña la pelirroja.

-Así que Haru- chan a quien vas a elegir – dijo muy curiosa Angelic de manera muy tranquila. Al parecer la congestión de la garganta se le quito después de gritar tanto a los Vongola por su falta de respeto durante el festival.

-Oh ¿te quedaras con Michell?- dijo una segunda voz con un cuaderno listo para tomar notas, dijo sonriente Emi.

-Tu donde rayos te habías metido- dijo molesta Angelic mientras la amenazaba

-Oh vamos yo estaba….donde estaba… -quedo pensando la chica pero muy desconcertada tratando de recordar donde estaba, pero en ese momento fue interrumpida sus pensamientos, olvidando el asunto por completo.

-Michell se fue a su país- dijo la castaña sin temor alguno después de un silencio dijo sorprendida-¡Hahi! Haru que tiene que elegir, explícate Angelic- mientras las miraba

-Hay no es cierto enserio, no te diste cuenta- dijo muy decepcionada Angelic

-Vamos, Haru-chan no te hagas la tonta, acaso no te diste cuenta de que…- en ese momento Angelic le tapo la boca a Emi , casi sin dejarla respira.

-Bueno eso te corresponde solo darte cuenta a ti- dijo Angelic, mientras soltaba a Emi para que pudiera respirar, mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban los alumnos de Namimori, en ese momento ambas la empujaron.

-Animo Haru-Chan no te rindas- le sonrió Emi haciendo una señal de victoria mientras esperaba a Angelic para irse.

-Buena suerte, pase lo que pase cuentas con nosotras- le sonrió Angelic dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y retirándose con Emi, a lado de sus compañeras de escuela. Solo quedándose un rato con ellas 5 minutos. Para pasar toda la Noche con sus amigos.

La castaña veía a sus amigos disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales, en eso se acercaba un guardián de nube observándola.

-¡Hibari-san!- dijo Haru con señal de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, él la miro como si estuviera esperando una respuesta de su parte, a lo que ella quedo extrañada por esa actitud tan extraña – ¿Necesita algo Hibari-san?- dijo una voz un poco tenue esperando que sea la respuesta correcta.

-Nh- la miro- los herbívoros son más complicados de lo que parecen- dijo y le regalo una sonrisa y se marcho a uno de los cerezos el cual tenía una esplendida paisaje para observar los fuegos artificiales de tono azulado.

La chica suspiro aliviada, pensó que iba a morir en ese momento, así que se dirigió al lugar con sus amigos con una sonrisa, hola les dijo a todos. El primero en mirarla fue Gokudera que de inmediato no hicieron esperar sus insultos.

-Mujer idiota, donde te habías metido. Dijo directo al grano lo que le importaba sin rodeo alguno con un seño fruncido y mirándola directo a la cara.

-Haru puede estar donde quiera, a ti no te importa- dijo con severidad mientras lo veía

-Muy bien, no es de incumbencia pero si vas a tomar tanto tiempo no podrías al menos cambiarte la obra ya termino- dijo enfurecido Gokudera una vez mirándola retándola esperando su comentario.

-¡Hahi!, eso a ti no te importa- puntualizo y se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a dónde estaban las chicas.

Los chicos solo miraron que la discusión terminara tan pronto sin más sin insultos pero bueno, eso les dejaría mirar muy bien los fuegos artificiales, mientras Yamamoto, Ryohei y Tsuna trataban de calmar a Gokudera que aun estaba enojado por la actitud de Haru.

La castaña estaba perdida en sus pensamientos al dirigirse con las chicas, es verdad apenas se había dado cuenta, todo el mundo ya esta cambiado ella era la única que aun quedaba con el vestuario de la obra, cuánto tiempo le había tardado, Angelic y Emi tampoco tenían su vestuario, los demás tampoco, levanto la mirada Kyoko y Chrome tampoco lo llevaban puesto, pensó a lo mejor se cambiaron rápido el vestuario de la princesa es más complicado pensó.

-Hola-dijo la castaña mientras sonreía

-Te vez muy linda con ese vestido- le dijo Bianchi sonriente – y créeme no soy la única que lo noto- sonrió pícaramente.

-Deberías guardarlo para que no se arruine- le sugirió Kyoko-chan mientras la miraba. Mientras Chromo le sonrió y menciono.

-ahora lo puede hacer ya han terminado los fuegos artificiales- dijo con un poco de pena y sincera mientras las miraba.

-Lambo quiere Sukiyaki y mas algodón de azúcar- decía el pequeño niño que jugaba con I-pin

-Yo también quiero un algodón de azúcar- le secundo I-pin muy emocionada

-Vamos entonces niños- Dijo Nana Sawada con alegría adelantándose con los niños junto con Bianchi juntas iban platicando Kyoko y Crhome, pero atrás se quedo petrificada la castaña.

Su rosto se torno pálido y con mirada desconcierta y solo para ella misma profundamente en sus pensamientos – imposible, los juegos artificiales no pudieron haber acabado, yo los vi a penas comenzar, estaba programado para dos horas el espectáculo…. Hace solo 5 minutos encontré a mis amigas, apenas hace unos minutos encontré a Tsuna y mis amigas… Imposible donde he estado, que he estado haciendo…¿QUE PASO?-Mientras una voz cálida se dirigía a ella.

-Estas bien Haru-chan- la miraba Chrome un poco preocupada

-Estas un poco pálida Haru-chan- le dijo Kyoko secundando su preocupación de Chrome

-¡Hahi! Haru está bien, solo tiene un poco de hambre- sonrió un poco forzadamente para evitar la preocupación de sus amigas, lo que les convenció llegaron a pensar que tal vez solo estaba un poco anémica y siguieron su camino para disfrutar del festival, el momento no era el más indicado para preocupar a sus amigas y amigos no por ahora, este tiempo era para disfrutar, ya verá y tratara de recordar que paso esas dos horas de su vida eso será el día de mañana.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Japón se veían las cuatro personas, una de ellas de cabello verde con lentes la cual ya se veía harta y frustrada, y otras tres encapuchadas.

-Emi, todo listo para nuestra llegada a Nápoles- dijo una voz femenina llena de burla dirigida a la joven de cabello verde.

-No te pases de lista, Yain, tu si pudiste mantener tu forma, eres una completa inútil como espía, decía mientras se transformaba de ella salía un joven de cabello azulado corto pero rebelde- decía muy confiado y liberado de esa forma de mujer.

-ja, tal vez pero si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo Dan, no me hubieras necesitado, sabes lo complicado que fue neutralizar a la verdadera Emi por ese tiempo, es difícil controlar una mente como ella tan despierta, de todas las chicas elegiste una curiosa eso me causo problemas- dijo muy frustrada la chica, mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver un hermoso cabello color fiushua y una delicada tez muy clara con una mirada confiada y una sonrisa enorme.

-Estas dudando de tu capacidad- dijo una tercera voz muy calmada pero grave

-Que insinúas, que mis capacidades no son lo mejor- dijo muy enojada Yain

-No, solo no te menosprecies, ese fue un acto menor, si puedes controlar a 30 Yakuzas no hay nada para ti-alago la tercera persona haciendo que se sonrojara la chica.

-Vamos ya están hechos los preparativos, tenemos la información física que necesitábamos y nuestra infiltración comenzó, le haremos pagar a los vongola lo que hicieron en el futuro- dijo con aires de grandeza Dan

-Vamos solo queda esperar, en un dos años regresaremos a reclamar lo que es nuestro- dijo la tercera persona a la vez que se retiraba la capucha de él salió un joven alto, muy guapo de ojos azul claro; los cuales eran protegidos por unos lentes cuadrados y de cabello negro corto pero bien arreglado, dirigiéndose a la cuarta persona quien recibía el nombre de Daniel –Ella regresara contigo-dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombre.

-No puedo creer que a pesar de todo la ames aun, es una perdida olvídala, en el futuro te traiciono como crees que no te va traicionar nuevamente- dijo con desdén – ella nos traiciono, ella abuso de nuestra confianza- dijo muy desanimadamente –recuerda lo que dijo esa persona, ella traiciono y asesino a tu hermana- dijo muy tristemente bajando la mirada.

-Haa estas sentimental, no es que te duela que tu mejor amiga te traiciono a ti, no te dolió verla con otras riendo y disfrutando mientras a ti te ignoro por completo- se burlo Dan.

-Basta, si bien es doloroso traer consigo recuerdos… esta vez no cometeremos el mismo error -dijo Daniel con una fuerte mirada que podía acabar con la moral de todos

-Ella no tiene la culpa- al fin dijo la cuarta persona son una voz muy tranquila dijo- tendrás a tu amiga de vuelta, mi hermana no morirá en sus manos, y yo la recuperare, cambiaremos el futuro para que la familia Vizcondi no perezca y la Familia Vongola caiga- decía esto mientras un el viento resoplaba dejando en descubierto la identidad el individuo, revolviendo el hermoso cabello rubio y resplandeciendo su hermosos ojos verdes a la luz de la luna.

-Así se dice jefe- dijo Dan con una gran sonrisa

-Se hará como tú digas Hermano- sonriendo mas amablemente que cautivaría a cualquier chica, cruzando solo sus brazos.

-Está bien, como digas Michell pero devuélveme a mi amiga- dijo amenazando al último con la mirada – ella regresara al lugar donde pertenece verdad- dijo con un suspiro lleno de esperanza.

-Así es Haru regresara con su verdadera familia- sentencio finalmente Michell, mientras pensaba –"_Haru solo espera pronto regresaremos por ti son solo dos años mas"_- bien es hora de regresar a Nápoles para prepara el siguiente paso- dijo y se dirigió a la entrada del avión que se preparaba para despegar.

Todos hicieron una señal de aprobación, si bien su odio por ella grande quedaba opacado por el odio hacia los Vongola, al fin ellos podrán reclamar lo que les pertenece, y cambiar el destino que había sido escrito con sangre. Una Desconcertada chica quedo en Japón y un grupo de personas habían jurado venganza todo esto bajo la luz de la luna llena y el frió viento otoñal.

* * *

Faby:dios enserio se va a confesar, por que no es

Yoss: ese si me va a doler editarlo, cierto, todas las quejas de ortografía, mi culpa, faby hace la historia yo edito, y -se va al rincon- no podre con lo que sigue, es demasiado cruel

Ambas: nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	7. Chapter 7

Faby: Hola

Yoss: -con pañuelo en mano- Hola

Faby:gracias DarkinocensDLT por las felicitaciones

este capitulo tiene que ser así para tener sentido y pueda ver mas haya de lo hay.

Yoss: vayan por sus pañuelos queridos lectores la cosa se pondrá fea

Ambas: disfruten del cap.

* * *

5. Un corazón de cristal desmoronado

Se podía observar un sendero frio iluminado solamente por las lámparas de papel dando el camino final en la cima de la colina, en donde se encontraba una figura de un joven muchacho muy apuesto y enseguida tres figuras han aparecido listas para el ataque, solo resonando la voz –tus manos se cubrirán de sangre…fuiste traicionada- y con el mismo viento susurrando –regresa pronto con nosotros-, dejando brillar una lagrima que recorre riendo por la mejilla que se había puesto más pálida de lo normal.

-Haru, ¡querida levántate ya es tarde!- se escuchaba resonar una voz que venía desde el corredor de la habitación

Abrió lentamente los ojos, situándose en una postura erecta, tocando su mejilla dejando ver que nuevamente había llorado, alzando la mirada dirigiéndola a su venta observando que un nuevo día ha comenzada dejando su mirada perdida en bello amanecer que se asomaba por su ventana, interrumpiendo únicamente su pensamiento el despertador que nuevamente sonaba anunciando que se le hacía tarde provocando que la castaña olvidara por completo, nuevamente su sueño, haciendo que se apremie a vestirse y bajar para desayunar si es que podía ya se le hacía tarde nuevamente. Salió de su habitación perfectamente arreglada lista para la escuela, despidiéndose de sus padres al dirigirse a la escuela, pero sin antes olvidar unos pequeños paquetes, a los cual sonrió y levanto la mirada lista para iniciar un gran día.

El viento era frio, pero cálido, sabiendo que ya se acerca el cambio de estación, y se podía respirar un aire de tranquilidad y paz, y un gran barullo en la escuela Midori, pareciera que todas las chicas están emocionadas y ansiosas por la salida de clases, pero antes de que eso suceda una castaña tiene clase de repostería.

-Bien clase por petición de todas ustedes, esta clase de repostería será especial para el día de mañana- decía la profesora la cual llevaba perfectamente pulcro su Filipina – recuerden el chocolate que deben utilizar y su sabor dependerá de la leche y el tiempo en que lo dejen en baño maría, recuerden para ser más dulce puede agregar un poco mas de leche o un toque de vainilla- decía lentamente mientras pasaba por los pasillo al ver el procedimiento que realizaban las chicas – y recuerden no dejar mucho tiempo el chocolate en el fuego o conseguirán cocinarlo solo queremos por ahora derretirlo- no paso mucho tiempo cuando se podía oler un poco quemado de alguno de los grupos, mientras la maestra se dirigía el grupo que había fallado un grupo de persona aprovecho para hablar.

(N/A: Filipina se le conoce al uniforme de los Chefs profesionales)

-Y bien – decía muy emocionada – mañana te declararas al fin ¿no es así Haru-chan?- decía Angelic cometiendo su meta, sonrojar a la castaña hasta un punto que no lo podía imaginar, mientras agitaba la crema para decorar.

-Y bien – decía muy emocionada – mañana te declararas al fin ¿no es así Haru-chan?- decía Angelic cometiendo su meta, sonrojar a la castaña hasta un punto que no lo podía imaginar, mientras agitaba la crema para decorar.

-¿A quién? ¿A quién Te le declararas, a quien a quien?- decía Emi muy emocionada, mientras dejaba de un lado los moldes para sacar una libreta- será una súper noticia, la princesa de Midori al fin ha encontrado a su príncipe- le decía mientras anunciaba el titular del periódico escolar.

-Emi, no digas cosas que avergüencen a Haru, la obra fue hace 4 meses, no me llames así desu- puntualizaba la castaña, pensado que así podía librarse de las incomodas preguntas de sus amigas

-Así que Haru quien es el afortunado- Decía Angelic sin despegar los ojos del fuego y el chocolate para que no pasara como al otro equipo

-Haru… ha decidido- empezó a tartamudear notándose un color más carmín en sus mejillas –desde que lo conoció en convertirse en su esposa- logrando un color inimaginable en la castaña -Tsuna-san será quien tenga el corazón de Haru, desu- decía finalmente

Al finalizarlo que dijo Haru, Angelic casi se le cae el chocolate –Haru estas bromeando verdad- dijo sorprendida - enserio eres más ingenua de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor- decía desconcertada sin sacar su mirada perpleja por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Me darás los detalles el lunes verdad Haru- puntualizaba Emi sin entender la reacción de Angelic pero eso no le importaba, ella quería la exclusiva de la princesa Midori, al acercarse al tratar de sacar una afirmativa de ella, tiro los moldes del chocolate llamado así la atención de la profesora, dejando sin conclusión la conversación.

A la salida iban caminado por el camino que se dirigía al centro las tres amigas hablando sobre la envoltura perfecta o la decoración que quedaría muy bien en el chocolate, y llegando el crucé se tenía que despedir de sus amigas ya que cada una tenía planes diferentes para el día de mañana, Emi tenía que sacar fotografías de las parejas para el periódico así que debía preparar su cámara y Angelic tenía pensado un día de campo, así que solo encaminaron a Haru, y así comenzó una despedida muy peculiar.

-Muy bien Princesa de Midori, éxito mañana y no te rindas- decía mientras le declaraba una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Haru-chan- suspiro Angelic- pase lo que pase mañana yo estaré en mi casa, no dudes en ir inmediatamente- la abrazo y le alboroto un poco su flequillo mientras se despedía de ella, sin comprender el por qué de sus palabras, Haru se dirigió a las tiendas departamentales.

Los aparadores se encontraban bellamente adornados, por tonos rosados y rosas, en la calle se podían observar listones y corazones que llamaban la atención en la calle principal invitándolos a disfrutar cada momento de amor verdadero, anunciando también las ofertas de la pastelería en sus chocolates. Mientras salía de la tienda departamental llevando consigo muchas barras de exquisitos chocolates, papeles de colores, cajas y bolsas listas para el gran día, pero mientras caminaba sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza, trayendo a su mente a Michaell, a su querido amigo que se fue hace tiempo, lo cual lo dio un extraño sentimiento de melancolía y dolor, apretando fuertemente el dije que prometió llevar consigo, respiraba lentamente tratando de tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco, pues no sabía el incremento de esto, dirigiéndose a su hogar lista para prepara el exquisito chocolate que llevaba con ella sacándoles un radiante sonrisa.

-Te traicionara- resonaba – te utilizara- se escuchaba, causándole un dolor en su pecho mientras solo se podía observar oscuridad, se sentía tan frio, que podría hacer que calleras, llenando a tu alma de dolor, pero a lo lejos se podía escuchar –yo seré quien seque tus lagrimas siempre, confía en mí- se escuchaba mientras se acercaba un viento cálido extendiendo su mano, provocando que la castaña despertara incorporándose y diciendo –Micheall-san- dijo sin comprender su sueño solo recordando el final, en donde ella estaba llorando, extendiéndole un pañuelo el cual utiliza para limpiar su rostro diciendo gracias, levantando poco a poco el rostro para saber quien se lo había dado, sin mas era Micheall. Cada vez sus sueños eran raros e incomprensibles, trayendo a su memoria el lapso de tiempo que perdió hace varios meses, pero por ahora eso tenía que pasar a segundo plano, ya que hoy era el gran día miro en su calendario 14 de febrero declaración de amor, sonrió y más animada se levanto y se prepara para salir arreglando su pelo con un hermoso moño rojo, que hiciera juego con un vestido color rosa pastel; con delicados bordados de rosas en el cuello, resaltando el dije plateado de la flor de lis en su terso cuello, llegando el largo del mismo un poco arriba de las rodillas, la cual en su caída se formaban delicados alanes, dejando ver a una hermosa y delicada Haru.

-Haru hará parte del plan a cumplir- se decía ella misma mientras caminaba en dirección de la casa de su amiga Kyoko, después de todo tenía la esperanza de verla, hace una semana que no ve a todos sus amigos, ya que todos se preparaban para los exámenes finales, este era el último año como alumnos de secundaria, así que tenían que aplicarse más, pero ayer recibió una petición que no podía dejar de lado.

-Flashback -

Para poder llegar a su casa Haru tenía que pasar por el parque, en donde escuchaba a alguien quejarse.

-Por que tiene que haber niños aquí- caminaba mientras se irritaba cada vez que volteaba se irritaba mas, era normal a esa hora los niños salían.

-Hana-chan ¿estás bien?- decía Haru mientras se acercaba para saludarla

-Haa- miro, y se sobresalto al ver quien la miraba, ya estaba un poco avergonzada, no esperaba que nadie la viera, escondiendo unos paquetes detrás de ella inmediatamente.

-Haru…ru- decía muy apenada, Hana buscando como escapar para que no mirara lo que trae consigo, pero en ese momento unos niños pasaron corriendo a su lado, haciendo que se le cayeran las cosas y se esparcieran por todos lados, a lo que los niños vieron lo que había hecho su acción y de inmediato se detuvieron para disculparse.

-lo sentimos oba-chan- decían inclinándose un poco y sonrieron, dispuesto ayudar a recoger lo que habían tirado con sus acciones pero se comentario no fue muy bien recibido por la chica.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES ABUELA!- decía enojada, lo que provoco el miedo a los niños, haciendo que huyeran del lugar inmediatamente –por eso odio a los niños- decía mientras los miraba correr.

-Vamos Hana-chan, no se arruino el chocolate- decía la castaña, quien sostenía el ingrediente para dárselo a Hana, lo que hizo que se ruborizara, ya que había sido descubierta.

Minutos después, se sentaron en una banca que había en el parque disfrutando de una bebida fría.

-Así que Hana-chan también tiene a alguien a quien darle chocolate- le dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa, lo que provoco un sonrojo de esta.

-Tal vez- dijo cabizbaja suspiro y volvía retomar la conversación –pero nunca me espere que fuera de ese mono cilíndrelo- decía muy decepcionada de sí misma pero mostrando una sonrisa de verdadero amor, el solo pensar en el le sacaba una sonrisa.

-¡Hahi! De un mono- dijo la castaña mirándola sorprendida, a lo que solo causo una pequeña risa burlona de su ingenuidad.

Volvió a suspirar Hana –mañana es un día especial y quisiera, por lo menos darle a conocer mis sentimientos- luego empezó a jugar con su bebida – pero es tan difícil, en verdad si no se lo digo nunca se dará cuenta- dijo mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida

-Haru ayudara a que los sentimientos de Hana-chan sean escuchados- dijo alegremente la castaña al ver como se perdía ella misma a lo que Hana sonrió de al menos no encontrarse sola en ese momento.

Así que planearon bien la situación, Haru tendría que ir a la casa de Kyoko-chan y hacer salir a Ryohei, tenía que lograr, para cuando supo de quien se trataba se entusiasmos mas y dijo que lo lograra sacar de su casa para que se viera con Hana, pero se quedo pensando al ver que sería ella quien la ayudara y no Kyoko, así que le preocupo un poco, pero no la molesto con ese comentario ya que su misión era de juntar a Hana con Ryohei.

-Así quedamos Hana-chan entonces- decía alegremente por poder ayudar a su amiga

-Y Haru ¿tu darás mañana chocolates?- Pregunto Hana, llena de curiosidad ya que vio que ella también lleva el material para hacer chocolate casero.

-Haru, hará muchos chocolates para sus amigos- decía un poco ruborizada y con una mira perspicaz sobre ella, lo que hiso que se levantara –Tsuna-san escuchara lo que le tiene que decir Haru- se levanto dispuesta para irse ya que se encontraba apenada; como hace unos instantes lo estaba Hana, lo que provoco un desconcierto en Hana lo dicho por la castaña, provocando quela mirara veloz mente.

-Haru- dijo dudando de lo siguiente- No has visto a nadie- dijo sin poder terminar la frase, con cierta impotencia y dolor, pero solo callo.

-No, pero mañana los veré de nuevo- sonrió y se levanto- Haru se tiene que ir, tiene que prepara un delicioso chocolate- decía con una gran sonrisa y le dijo a su amiga –Mañana yo también hare que mis sentimientos sean escuchados como los de Hana-chan- sonrió se despidió y siguió con su camino.

-Fin del Flashback-

Así que si dirigió a la casa de Kyoko, objetivo uno entregar un chocolate al guardián del sol y de ahí sacarlo para que vea a Hana en la tienda de pasteles. Al llegar a la casa de kyoko, quien salió a recibirla fue Ryohei.

-Hola Haru, que necesitas, Kyoko no está- decía lo ultimo un poco cabizbajo –pero si yo te puedo ayudar ¡AL EXTREMO!-mencionaba dándose animo al mismo tiempo

-Hoy no vengo a buscara a kyoko-chan, hoy vengo a buscarte a ti- sonrió la castaña haciendo que el guardián del sol quedara mas confundido que nada, saco un pequeña caja con adornos amarillos, entregándole el paquete –lo hice yo misma, espero te guste desu- decía Haru entregándoles el paquete

-Gracias Haru- le decía mientras lo tomaba y abría el paquete eran chocolates en forma de guantes de boxeo- a lo que él dijo -son geniales gracias ¡ALEXTREMO!- le sonrió.

-qué tal si en forma de agradecimiento, hacemos una carrera- decía muy tenazmente esperando que el anzuelo picara, a lo que respondió con una afirmativa –el primero que llegue a la pastelería gana- le dijo mientras sonreía.

Y así fue iniciaron, la pequeña carrera, lo que dio como resultado que Haru se arrepintiera de llevar zapatillas, ya que no podía correr nada bien, al momento de llegar a la pastelería, logro que entrara y lo dejo que se sentara en una mesa con Hana, mientras ella se retiraba dándole señas a ella de ánimo, y éxito, pero esta le sonrió muy agradecida después recordó su conversación de ayer lo que la hiso sentirse mal por lo que había hecho, Haru por ella, pero ella no era quien tenía que hablar de ese asunto con ella, por lo que volvía a su cita sorpresa planeado con Ryohei.

De nuevo Haru dirigió su camino, ahora venia una de las partes más difíciles, acompañar a Chrome hacia Kokuyo, eso estaba decidido desde el inicio de año, si era difícil ir ahí lo era más para entregar chocolates, pero lo hizo por su amiga, ya que era difícil para ella ir después de que decidió ella se haría más fuerte para estar al lado de Mukuro.

Sin más se dirigió a las afueras de Kokuyo que como era de esperarse ya la espera Chrome, con un lindo vestido verde militar y su clásico cinturón, pero esta vez había logrado ponerse zapatilla, era muy difícil ponerle un lindo vestido a Chrome porque cada vez le daba más pena, pero era un comienzo.

-Hola Haru-chan- decía muy tímida con una canasta entre sus manos, si bien no había logrado hacer unos excelentes chocolates como los hiciera Haru ella intento con el corazón de que los disfrutaran.

-Hola Chrome-chan- la saludo y después la tomo del brazo –vamos- dijo llena de determinación pero sin duda con miedo ya que se podía notar que sus piernas se volvían gelatina con cada paso que daba pero el tener a su amiga al lado la animo a seguir.

Cada vez que se adentraban a su antiguo hogar se podía sentir más miedo, por el deterioro del lugar, hasta que de pronto pudo sentir como se rompía el piso, dejando ver que su caída iba a terminar en un mar de lava, lo que hiso que Haru se aferrara mas a Chrome y diera un grito muy agudo lleno de desesperación y perdiera el conocimiento.

-Haru-chan despierta- decía amablemente la voz de Chrome, lo que hiso que reaccionara.

-¿¡hahi!? Estamos vivas- decía mientras se tocaba para ver que fuera así, al terminar suspiro y escucho una segunda voz.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que mi linda Nagi nos visitaría el día de hoy kufufu- decía Mukuro con una sonrisa al ver la cara de susto de Haru

–Disculpa pensamos que eras unos intrusos, y teníamos que eliminarlos- dijo Chikusa mientras se subía sus lentes si apartar la mirada de las dos chicas

-Pero esa tonta de Chrome contraataco la ilusión, así que no es tan fuerte la cara de manzana como se supone- dijo Ken mientras buscaba de donde provenía el olor de las golosinas

-Maestro, esta niña trajo algo para ti- dijo mientras Fran sacaba uno chocolates sin forma de la canasta que traía Chrome, y se comió uno de ellos, enfrente de el –están ricos- finalizo antes de que fuera clavado por el tridente de Mukuro, el cual dio a dar en su sombrero en forma de manzana por su insolente acción.

-Ha…- y empezaba a mover sus manos y mirando hacia el piso Chrome como esperando que alguien le digiera las palabras correctas, y por lo tanto Haru se paro volvió en si después de todo, y le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda mientras le regalaba una de sus gentiles sonrisas en señal de ánimo, lo cual le dio la confianza y dijo:

-Mukuro-sama- suspiro y continuo diciendo ya más calmada y tomando un chocolate de la canasta que sostenía Fran –yo le he traído Chocolates, por favor acéptalo- dijo mientras se inclinaba, ya que no quería que viera que su sonrojo era de un tono carmín que hasta el sobrero de Fran se quedara corto.

-Gracias- no dijo mas Mukuro pero se le notaba realmente feliz, lo que alegro a la chica pero no tardaron las miradas de envidia, a lo que Chrome sacara el resto y les diera también chocolate a Chikusa, Ken y Fran, que solo hicieron un gesto de aceptación nunca dejaría que viera su verdadera reacción. Al ver la escena Haru reacciono, e interrumpió el momento, molestando a algunos pero al final aceptando, su interrupción, ya que saco cinco paquetes bien envueltos en una caja de color verde, las cuales contenían chocolates de frutas, pero en la de Chrome tenía un mensaje que decía animo, con lo cual al finalizar la entrega de chocolates los dejo, ya que había cumplido con su deber y sabia que si dejaba ahí a Chrome ella estaría segura, por lo que prosiguió con su camino, pero Chrome al darse cuenta del mensaje de su amiga, su mirada se volvió triste, por lo que le esperaba.

Ya le empezaba a dar hambre, ya es realmente tarde para lo que tenía planeada nunca pensó que se fuera tardar tanto, pero decidió que era el momento correcto para ir a visitar al guardián de la lluvia y entregarle su paquete, así que con una sonrisa se dirigió a la casa de Yamamoto.

-Buenas tardes desu- Decía Haru mientras abría la puerta corrediza del local de su padre el cual la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Haru- decía el guardián de la lluvia con una enorme sonrisa mientras ayudaba a su padre en el negocio, debido a que el día de hoy tenía un gran conglomerado de gente, así que se las ingenio para llegar con Yamamoto.

-Haru puede hablar con Yamamoto- sonreí alegremente esperando una afirmativa de el

Por lo que el moreno no respondió enseguida, ya que tenía varias mesas que atender, y arreglar una variedad de sushi que adornar por lo que él y su padre no se daban abasto. Así que sin decir nada Haru entro en acción y tomo un delantal le sonrió y empezó ayudar, ya que ella prefería eso que estar solitaria en un lugar lleno de parejas, por lo que sorprendió al padre Yamamoto la delicadeza y el estilo refinado de adornos de los platillos, y esta a la vez le daba consejos al padre del guardián de cómo podían lucir más los platos, y tips de cocina, por algo ella era la número uno de la escuela de Midori. Una vez desahogada la gente al fin se podía dar un respiro, y decía nuevamente Haru para ella que no fue una gran idea vestirse así y traer esas lindas zapatillas, pero se esforzaba de verdad de no ensuciarse y mantener su pulcritud y elegancia de su vestido.

-Takeshi, como tu padre te daré un buen consejo, no la dejes ir- sonrió y dándole una señal de aprobación

-Ya te vas Haru- le dijo desconcertado Yamamoto

-¡hahi! No aun no, Haru tiene algo que darte- sonrió la castaña sin entender las palabras del padre de este. Así que se retiraron a una mesa que estaba libre para poder hablar libremente ya que el padre de Yamamoto no los necesitaba y el podía darse abasto.

-Haru quiere darle este chocolate a Yamamoto desu- decía sonriente dándole un pequeño paquete con un envoltorio azul-espero que te guste- se lo dio de una manera amable, y esperaba su reacción del guardián.

-Para mi gracias- lo recibió y abrió el paquete, en el había chocolates en formas de bate de beisbol y pelotas del mismo deporte, por lo que tomo uno y se lo comió –vaya están realmente deliciosos Haru- le sonrió- gracias- y le dio un fuerte abrazo algo que no esperaba, pero se sentía feliz de que le haya gustado.

En ese momento entro otro conglomerado de gente por lo que vio que su padre necesitaba ayuda.

-Haru podrías esperar- dijo el moreno de forma amable, y sinceramente esperando una afirmativa de ella.

-No te preocupes por Haru, ella volverá otro día para platicar más con Yamamoto- le dijo sonriendo – y espera poder probar el sushi- termino la oración ya que no pudo probar ni un bocado porque estaba ayudando, ya si fue como de nuevo emprendió su camino.

-Takeshi- dijo su padre en una forma muy seria –debes esforzarte mas, o podrías perder en el juego del amor- haciendo una pausa – el perdedor terminara llorando, así que prepara un buen pañuelo- y prosiguió a prepara al siguiente platillo, a lo que el castaño, no comprendió nuevamente las palabras de su padre, solo le dedico una sonrisa y siguió a ayudándolo.

Haru ya estaba agotada, pero por cada visita, más se le acortaba el tiempo para encontrar a Tsuna, así que decidió cortar por la escuela de Namimori, pero vio que no se encontraba sola, una hermosa avecilla la encaminaba en su camino, hasta cierto punto en la cual el ave desapareció y se dio cuenta del error que cometió al ir por ese camino.

-Oye linda, no quieres divertirte- dijo un hombre acercándose tomándola de la muñeca

-¡Hahi!, Haru tiene cosas que hacer, así que suélteme desu- decía la Castaña que sentía la mirada de otros más al ver que no venia solo.

-vaya la chica tiene una linda voz- dijo otro acordándose peligrosamente a su espacio personal a lo que ella respondió con un paso hacia tras pero fue otro error mas.

-Y tiene también una linda ropa interior- dijo otro más que se encontraba detrás de ella alzándole la falda, lo que provoco casi el llanto de la castaña, ya estaba envuelta en una mala situación, ya la tenían contra la pared, cuando…

-malditos herbívoros, quien osa destrozar la paz en Namimori-dijo mientras se acercaba a la conglomeración de ya que habían hecho demasiado ruido y habían despertado al jefe del comité disciplinario.

La escena si era realmente lamentable para Haru, la tenía cercada junto a la pared tomada de las muñecas, mientras otro la tomaba de la mandíbula para forzar un beso, por lo que ella se resistía a tal acción, fue cuando escucho la voz de Hibari, que enserio daba gracias por primera vez encontrarse con él.

Hibari miraba la deplorable escena -no permitiré que nadie perturbe la paz, en mi territorio- dijo con una voz amenazadora lista para el combate.

-Miren el niño lindo quiere jugar- dijo haciendo una cara de puchero en forma de burla-vamos chicos primero terminemos con él, después podremos jugar con nuestra muñeca nueva- rio maliciosamente.

No bastaron cinco minutos para el guardián de la nube acabara con ellos. –deberían pensarlo dos veces antes de perturbar la paz en mi querida Namimori- dijo y después se dirigió a Haru.

-Herbívora, este no es un lugar para que estés- dijo Hibari tomo su amada chaqueta, colocándola encima y luego emprendió camino hacia su amada escuela. Por acto siguiente Haru se levanto y fue detrás, no iba a esperar a que esos sujetos recobraran su conciencia, y estar en una peor situación.

Minutos después se encontraban en la azotea de la tranquila secundaria Namimori, era normal era sábado pero ya estaba dando el atardecer el anuncio de que pronto llegaría la noche.

-Hibari-san gracias por ayudar a Haru- dijo la castaña una vez recuperado el aliento, ya que Hibari a caminaba muy rápido y fue difícil para ella alcanzarlo.

-Su ruido me despertó, alguien tenía que pagar-dijo sin mirarla dirigiéndose acotar para tomar una siesta, en ese momento la misma avecilla que había visto se posaba sobre su amo.

-Haru quiere agradecer a Hibari-san desu- dijo ella ahora más confiada ya que no se encontraba sola con el guardián de la nube.

-Nh- solo se le escucho al guardián.

Haru saco un paquete, el cual estaba envuelto en una hermosa envoltura color morado. A lo que el guardián la ignoro y dijo –herbívora, yo no acepto compensaciones, ellos me despertaron- puntualizo aun sin abrir los ojos –eres molesta-dijo una vez más esperando que se fuera y se llevara su paquete consigo.

-Pero Haru quería dárselo antes de…. Ese incidente- dijo firmemente y confiada no quería que le despreciara su regalo así que continuo – Hibari-san siempre le ayuda y protege cuando lo necesita, el es muy valioso para su vida- hablaba sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras –Haru solo quiere mostrarle su aprecio por el- termino pero sin reacción alguna, peno que se había dormido, y era mejor dejarlo así, acto continuo se quito la chaqueta del perfecto, la doblo cuidadosamente, saco su pañuelo lo tendió y coloco la chaqueta encima de él, pues no quería que se ensuciara, y encima de esta dejo la caja, así se dirigió a la puerta, y menciono –Gracias Hibari-san por salvas a Haru- sonrió y cerró la puerta lentamente para que no se despertara.

Cuando al fin de nuevo se sentía sola la azotea, Hibari se levanto y encamino de tomar su chaqueta, se percato de que la castaña dejo el paquete a pesar de que le dijo que no lo necesitaba, pero ese acto le daba cierto calor a su corazón, cuando lo abrió pudo observar una figurillas de chocolates las cuales pudo identificar como una pequeña ave, un puerco espín y unas tonfas, que para su delicado paladar estaban realmente sabrosas, y lo único que dijo –siempre te cuidare- dejando solo como testigo de sus palabras a Hibird.

Ya se ha hecho de noche, la última oportunidad de encontrar a Tsuna era en su casa, así que por el incidente de hace una momento, se soltó el cabello dejando ver su larga cabellera ya que se había deshecho el muy elaborado peinado que había hecho para ese día, cortando con unas pequeñas tijeras los listones jalados e hilos rasgados, dándola impresión nuevamente limpia y pulcra que ella deseaba, para declara sus sentimientos.

Ha llegado a la casa de los Sawada, lista para lo que sería un hermoso día, se convirtiera en una hermosa velada. Toco el timbre, realmente nerviosa por primera vez, quien abrio la puerta fue…Nana Sawada.

-Hola Haru-chan- decía con una dulce sonrisa-

-Hola… esta Tsuna-san- dijo un poco apenada y sin saber bien como responder a ese saludo de verdad estaba nerviosa.

-Oh lo siento, no está, pero gustas esperarlo pasa aquí también lo esperan, pasa, pasa- dijo arrastrándola hacia el comedor, su sorpresa de esa noche ni tanta fue encontrarse a Gokudera, donde más se lo podía encontrar.

-Los dejo un momento voy a prepara la cena- dijo sonriente y los dejo

-Así que haces aquí estúpida mujer- dijo con agresividad dirigiéndose a la castaña

-A ti no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer- respondió sin dejarlo de mirar esperando el contraataque de este.

-El decimo está ocupado, acaso no te das cuenta tu sobras aquí-dijo alzando un poco mas la voz

-Tú que sabes, yo solo bien hablar con Tsuna no contigo- respondió mas asertivamente la castaña

Estaba a punto de contestar Gokudera cuando dos niños entraron a la sala.

-Lambo devuélvele sus dulces a I-pin- decía la pequeña niña de ropas chinas que perseguía desesperadamente al niño con el afro.

-Lambo eso no se hace- dijo Haru en el momento en que atrapaba el pequeño y le daba la paleta a I-pin

-Haru-nee san es mala con lambo- y empezaba a llorar, Haru lo tomo y le limpio sus ojos deteniendo el llanto del niño, regalándole una gran sonrisa dijo –Vamos el gran Lambo-sama no debe llorar- Haru menciono para que el pequeño niño no llorara.

-jeje el gran lambo-sama no llora- fue su repuesta muy optima y luego vio la pequeña bolsa que trae consigo y le dijo viendo a Haru –Haru-nee que traes, ¿es para lambo?- lo que el pequeño niño se fue a curiosear en la bolsa, a lo que Gokudera recibió con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Estúpida vaca, compórtate- decía Gokudera al ver la acción del pequeño lambo, no siendo grata la acción ante la castaña.

-Oye tu, no lo golpes- trayéndolo de nuevo a sus brazos y tratándolo de calmarlo para que no llorara, y lanzando una mirada asesina a Gokudera – Vamos lambo no llores-le sonrío y tomo su bolso y dijo con gran alegría para los pequeños- si he traído algo para ustedes- logrando sacarles una gran sonrisa a los pequeños.

De su bolsa saco dos paquetes los dos con envoltorios de fantasía, ya que los pequeños no tardaron en abrirlos y observar que estaban llenos de chocolates en forma de animales y dulces, haciendo que se alegraran y jugaran un rato más, siendo interrumpidos únicamente por la voz de Haru.

-I-pin y lambo, le harían un favor a Haru- dirigiéndole una sonrisa, ellos aceptando inmediatamente.

-le pueden dar este paquete a Bianchi y Nana- sonrío y los niños asintieron, -puedo confiar en ustedes en que lo van entregar- le volvió a preguntar al parecer estaban muy divertidos ante tal misión.

-I-pin cuidara que no se los coma lambo- decía la pequeña llena de alegría

-jaja lambo cumplirá con la misión, el es el mejor, no necesito a I-pin- decía alabándose a si mismo

-Los chocolates nunca llegaran, si los lleva la estúpida vaca- Dijo Gokudera con un tono burlón a lo que el pequeño lambo solo respondió.

-La estupidera solo esta celoso de que lambo si tiene chocolates de Haru-nee y el no jaja- dijo en tono burlón, le saco la lengua y acto seguido salió corriendo junto con I-pin para entregar los paquetes.

Se disponía a salir corriendo detrás de ellos Gokudera, cuando escucha que es llamado por la castaño lo cual hace que se quede en la habitación.

-Go...gokudera- dijo realmente apenada ya que esto era difícil- esto es para ti- le dijo arrojando hacia él un paquete pequeño con una elegante envoltura color roja.

-Así que por eso has venido mujer idiota- dijo vanagloriándose por el acto de la castaña

-No llames mujer idiota a Haru, no lo soy desu- dijo haciendo un puchero lo que provoco un gran ataque de carcajadas del guardián de la tormenta lo que la ofendió demasiado haciendo que saliera de la casa no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando sus humillaciones.

Una vez que el guardián ya no podía mas con un dolor en el estomago, se detuvo, casi solo haciendo que la risa sea lentamente, lo que se dio cuenta varios minutos después de que Haru había abandonado la casa, y solo veía el paquete así que decidió abrirlo, eran chocolates en forma de pequeñas bombas, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Siguió así la noche hasta que se encontró en su departamento a su hermana, ya que no pudo ver al decimo el día de hoy.

-Así que Hayato cuantos chocolates recibiste hoy- con una sonrisa -o cuantas declaraciones te dieron- dijo riéndose al ver el paquete que traía consigo.

-De que hablas mujer, cierra la boca- dijo groseramente

-¿Qué acaso no lo recibiste por ser este día?- le dijo mientras veía que enserio no sabía de que hablaba

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto esta vez como si el supiera delo que hablaba

-Es 14 de Febrero- suspiro- es día de san Valentín- dijo seriamente esperando que se le despejaran sus dudas.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- dijo y se dirigió a su alcoba sin dar más explicaciones, pero con cierta preocupación si saber el por qué.

-Hayato espero que por tus descuidos no pierdas algo preciado- dijo en susurro cuando perdió de vista a su querido hermanito menor.

Hace un par de horas atrás, Haru salió realmente molesta por la actuación de Gokudera hacia ella, el solo tenía que decir las gracias no esperaba gran cosa, ni una sonrisa o un festival, pero no esperaba que se burlaran de ella, y ahora estaba más frustrada, más ahora que por ese ataque tuvo que salir de la casa de Tsuna y no le puedo entregar su chocolate sacando un hermosa caja de de hermoso papel dorado, notoriamente más grande que los demás, solo suspiraba mirando hacia el piso, pensando que podía ser un hermoso día, que podía terminar siendo formalmente la futura esposa de Tsuna, solo miro la luna llena brillando, la cual vio caer una estrella fugaz, deseando solo en ese momento el poderse encontrar con Tsuna para entregarles sus chocolates, dijo pensativa mientras caminaba viendo hacia el cielo, después reacciono que eso podría ser peligroso, mas ahora que una gran catidad de nubes cubrieron la luna, dejando por un momento todo en obscuridad, lo que hiso que Haru bajara la mirada para mirar hacia frente suyo, sujetando contra su pecho la caja de chocolates esperando a su destinatario, se iba despejando el cielo dejando al fin salir la luz de luna que alumbraba el camino para hacer su deseo realidad, encontrarse con Tsuna, pero ella nunca espero que fuera en esa situación, nunca espero encontrarse con una escena así menos ese día, tenía que ser feliz, no sentirse el desamorar de su corazón dentro de su pecho, no sentir un hueco y un helado tempano de hilo en el lugar de su corazón, ahogado por el grito de su alma, al ver a su mejor amiga con el que creía en ese momento era la persona ideal para ella, la persona a quien más amaba en su vida, su adorado Tsuna besando a su mejor amiga a Kyoko, no comprendía, no entendía, una mal jugada del cansancio por lo largo que era el día así debe ser, eso es solo está cansada, esto no está pasando,-SI ESTA PASANDO, ES VERDAD- decía una voz en ella pero se negaba a creerlo, pero prosiguió, tal vez solo fue en forma de agradecimiento, solo fue un accidente, se trataba de convencer, acercándose poco a poco, pero guardando los chocolates no quería que lo mirara, cuando se acerco lo suficiente, que iba a decir, ella no podía hacer una escena de celos, el no era más que un amigo en ese momento, no podía pedir una explicación de lo que pasaba, como confrontar lo que está pasando cuando al fin, algo rompió todo el enmarañe de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Haru-chan- dijo su Kyoko su amiga muy sonrojada por que había presenciado la escena.

Mientras solo en su pensamiento, -_ella es mi amiga, porque, porque soy tan idiota porque paso esto_- Hola Kyoko-chan- sonrío la castaña con las sonrisa más sincera que podía en ese momento –_por qué está pasando esto, Haru no debe llorar debe ser fuerte_- ¿como estas?- dijo apaciblemente.

-Hola Haru, jeje- decía Tsuna tocándose la nuca con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda no soltaba a Kyoko –que te tare por aquí-decía una vez más sonrojado por la escena que vio su amiga.

-_Si su amiga soy únicamente su amiga, nada más, solo basta con mirarlos_- en sus pensamientos rebotaba esa oración, -Fui a buscarlos para entregarles esto- saco dos pequeños paquetes; sacando dos paquetes anaranjados, quitando a uno una etiqueta que decía Reborn; no, no pensaba en darle el paquete original, cada palabra le oprime el pecho era suficiente solo quería salir de ahí.

-Ho gracias Haru-chan- decía alegremente Kyoko con una cálida sonrisa

_-Por que me das esa sonrisa, porque no me dijiste nada, podía evitarme bochornosa escena no somos amigas Kyoko_- cada vez eran pero el pensamiento que recorría su mente de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias Haru- sonreía Tsuna

_-Por que ella, dime, porque tuve que ilusionarme enserio soy patética-_ ya solo quería terminar con esta plática tan absurda para ella.

-Haru ha cumplido con su misión- llevando su mano derecha sobre su cien en señal de cumplimiento (n.n)7, -ahora me tengo que ir ya es tarde y los padres de Haru, estarán preocupados- se marcho sin decir más, haciendo una retirada, despidiéndola la nueva pareja sin darse cuenta de nada.

Caminaba hacia su casa, solo acompañada por la luna, dando gracias que estuviera sola por ese momento.

-Haru no es una tonta- decía para si mientras sollozaba- ella se dio cuenta, no es la elijada por Tsuna- volvía a suspirar evitando el derrame de sus lagrimas

-Ellos te traicionaron- resonaba una voz varonil en su cabeza.

-No es verdad, Haru quiere que sus amigos y su amado Tsuna sea feliz- decía mientras se llevaba las manos hacia su cabeza en forma de negación tratando de no escuchar esa tenebrosa voz.

-Pero quien se preocupa de tu felicidad, hoy todos te vieron nadie te dijo nada, para ellos solo eres una molestia- volvía decirla voz.

-No es verdad, ellos estaba ocupados- decía para defender a sus amigos

-La familia Vongola, solo te traerá consigo dolor, sufrimiento, sangre muerte a tu vida- volvía a decir la voz cada vez mas escalofriante, tratando de convencerla de que era verdad.

-No es verdad ellos son mis amigos- decía e iba a continuar perola voz la interrumpió.

-No acaso todos sabían y no te dijeron nada, solo te veían con pena, prefirieron callar, por la felicidad del vongola, quien dijo que todos eran distractores para que no llegaras con él, porque se mantuvieron sin comunicación, porque solo te buscan cuando necesitan algo de ti, no le eres inútil, no eres nada para ellos, ellos destrozaran tu vida – decía y repetía cada vez más la voz dentro de su cabeza ella no podía responder ante tales cuestionamientos.

-No, no es verdad… no, no es cierto… te equivocas- decía llena de desesperación y angustia pero cada recuerdo que le venía a la mente era distorsionado, lo que confundía cada vez más a la castaña.

-Acaba con los vongola antes de que acabe contigo- puntualizo, recordando al fin sus sueños, la sangre que escurría entre sus manos, el llanto el dolor de ser acecinada por el decimo vongola.

-No no es verdad- se trataba de convencer cada vez más agitada su respiración quedando inerte sostenida por su última voluntad, rosando solamente el frio del viento sobre su mejilla, a punto de colapsar si no fuera por alguien.

-Ciaossu- decía la voz era tan familiar quela saco de su asombre no podía permitir que la viera en tal estado tan deplorable, así que solo suspiro voltio, dando su mejor cara, las lagrimas habían sido sustituidas por desesperación, así que era fácil para ella aparentar estar bien.

-Hola Reborn-san- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de aparentar su dolor y confusión por alegría.

-¿Estás bien Haru?- dijo el pequeño Hitman, al percatarse de que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Si- respondía ella- tengo algo para ti- esperando evitar el interrogatorio del pequeño- saco una gran caja dorada- divido a la que le correspondía se la dio a Tsuna, así que le dio la que le correspondía a él, con una gran sonrisa, el pequeño la recibió con gran gusto -me tengo que ir es tarde- dijo Haru dando la media vuelta pero su tono de voz era tan triste que Reborn no la podía dejar ir así solamente, tenia que saber que le sucedía, no importaba como.

-¿Haru estas bien?- volvió a preguntar esta vez no estaba dispuesto a que se fuera sin responder.

-Dime Rebon-san- sentía su garganta cortarse, pero no dejaba de darle la espalda- ¿Tsuna-san sale con Kyoko-chan? Puntualizo- teniendo una leve esperanza que el pequeño le negara ese hecho.

-Si-solo afirmo lo que ella ya sabía, el pequeño pensó que eso es lo que le sucedía a Haru.

-Podrías responder ¿Desde cuándo? – no sabía por qué insistía con esas preguntas, porque quería hacer más grande la herida pensaba Haru.

-Hace tres días-mas lúgubre era su respuesta, sabía que cada respuesta le dolía mucho a Haru, la cual era considerada como una hija para él, ya que ella era determinada, fuerte, inteligente, feliz cosas que no era casi posible en la mafia, y saber que cada respuesta que le daba era clavarle una daga al corazón, a el le dolía el saber el sufrimiento por el cual pasaba.

Rio levemente, -_de verdad era una tonta, una inmadura- nadie le podía decir la verdad porque no era parte de ellos, nunca lo fue, ahí estaba la prueba_- pero se negaba a creer ese hecho, mientras más pensaba en el asunto le dolía mas.

-Reborn…. Por ahora quiero estar sola, quiero aclara una ideas… te veré en una semana en el templo…- dijo sin más dispuesta a irse al fin.

-No es bueno que estés sola esta noche…. eso te hará más daño-dijo un preocupado, el no podía hacer más por ella.

-No te preocupes no estaré sola, voy a la casa de una miga- giro sonriendo, dejando ver por la clara luna que iluminaba la lagrima que recorría por su mejilla, se despidió y continuo con su camino dejando solo al pequeño Hitman.

Una llamada es recibida en la casa de los Miura.

-Bueno casa de los Miura- contesta el papa de Haru un afamado profesor de matemáticas.

-Papa, perdona por llamar tan tarde pero quería decirte que me quedare en casa de Angelic, así que no te preocupes por favor- dijo Haru sin miedo y con una voz tranquila para no preocupar a su padre.

-Muy bien Haru, pero a la próxima avisa más temprano, y mañana te quiero aquí antes del medio día, está bien- reforzó la ultima parte su padre.

-Si no te preocupes estaré antes de mediodía- dijo seriamente-los quiero adiós- y colgó dejando tranquilos a los Miura de que ella estaba bien y verán a su hija el día de mañana.

Mientras en casa de Angelic, sonaba su celular dando a conocer que era un mensaje de texto, y ella cogió rápidamente al percatarse que era un mensaje de Haru el cual decía:

_Por favor si llaman mis padres, _

_Diles que estoy en tu casa, que estoy durmiendo,_

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes._

_Te veo el lunes _

Angelic, no pude evitar el preocuparse por su amiga, donde estará, el que diga que está bien solo le da un mal presentimiento, se acerca a su ventana. Deseando que Haru donde quiera que este, este bien y no esté sufriendo, no es bueno quedarse sola cuando uno sufre, llevándose las manos en forma de rezo al pecho, deseando que este bien mientras mira la luna que es el único cobijo que tiene su amiga por esta noche, no siéndola única preocupado por Haru, y otros más mirándola misma luna.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

_Yoss: -desde el rincón- Eres mala Faby, muy mala TT-TT_

_Faby: hasta la proxima, vendra mas tal vez no resuelva nada pero sera lindo esperenlo con ansias una chica dolida que podria hacer?_

_Ambas: Nos veremos en el sig cap_


	8. Chapter 8

Yoss; Hola

Faby: holaz

Yoss: Lamento la demora, esta vez fue mi culpa

Ambas: Esperemos les guste.

* * *

6. ¿Donde estas?

Otra mañana apacible, ha iniciado, por alguna extraña razón el clima ha estado de locos, recién iniciaba el domingo y llovía a cantaros, el lunes el sol estaba que quemaba, mientras el martes de nuevo llovió, y hoy miércoles ha iniciado una mañana demasiada fría, ya es por la tarde se puede respirar un viento helado, que dejaría a cualquiera en su casa, este clima enfermara a cualquiera, así pensaban las alumnas de Midori, al notar la usencia de Haru Miura, de lo que va de la semana o si no era que toda la semana, pero a los profesores no les preocupaba, sabían por un comunicado que estaba enferma por eso no asistía, pero a dos alumnas no convencía el argumento de los profesores, tal vez ellos no desconfiarían de una alumna de excelencia académica pero quien las conocen si, ya que no importaba si llovía, relampagueaba, o no había luz, o tuviera una fiebre de 40ºC siempre asistía a clases. Por fin terminaron las clases en la escuela Midori.

-Angelic, ¿tú sabes que le pasa a la princesa de Midori?... verdad- haciendo una referencia a Haru ya que igual a su compañera estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-No lo sé- decía la pelirroja muy cabizbaja y frustrada por lo que pasaba

-En su casa nadie responde, y sus padres creen que ella viene a la escuela- dijo Emi a Angelic un poco preocupada

A lo que reacciono la pelirroja tomando de los hombros ha Emi – ¿Como lo sabes?, ¿la has visto?-dijo de pronto y un poco alterada Angelic, a lo cual negaba Emi con la cabeza,-¿Entonces como lo sabes?- pregunto esperando una mejor respuesta de la futura gran periodista.

Flashback

El día lunes empezó a explicar Emi, después de haber terminado las clases, como siempre me dirigí al periódico escolar, sin exclusiva que escribir, pues esperaba que me contara el encuentro romántico de Haru, pero ella falto y tu Angelic estabas realmente irritada, todo te molestaba mas desde que dijeron que Haru-chan no asistiría a clases, así que lo único que me quedaba era revelar las fotografías que había tomado, mi deber como periodista era no dejar sin articulo al periódico escolar, mientras revelaba las fotos, una me llamo la atención era Haru, con un hermoso vestido debajo de un cerezo mientras corría viento, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento la tomo pero sería bueno para su amiga el tenerla, así que salí de la sala de periodismo, y me dirigí a casa de Haru, pero alguien me detuvo, era nuestra tutora, me pido que llevara la tarea de Haru, pues nuestra querida presidenta estaba en su club y después tenia reunión con el comité escolar, lo que sería un problema para ella llevar la tarea ,así que acepte llevarla yo. Cuando llegue a su casa, quien salió no era ni más ni menos quela mama de Haru, quien me invito a pasar a su casa.

-Hola Emi-chan pasa, pasa- decía sonriente una mujer de pelo castaño recogido elegantemente, y un hermoso vestido azul, -gustas un poco de te- dijo amablemente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Si gracias señora- dijo Emi muy contenta porque sabía que él te de la señora Miura era delicioso y más si había preparado sus famosas galletas caseras.

La señora Miura me ofreció te y galletas de las que tanto me gustaban, olvidando el por qué de mi estancia, hasta que hablo nuevamente la mamá de Haru.

-Perdona Emi-chan que hayas venido en vano pero Haru aun no llega de la escuela- decía y cuando termino volvió a tomar un sorbo de te –Haru dijo que esta semana tenia actividad en el club, hasta muy tarde, espero que no se sobre esfuerce mucho-dijo un poco preocupada la señora Miura- pero bueno Emi, si puedo ayudarte dime, yo le paso el recado-le sonrío la señora Miura.

Yo solo quede callada, yo no podía delatar a Haru, fuera lo que fuera no quería preocupar a su mama y al parecer a nosotras tampoco, así que tuve que inventar que estaba ahí por que Haru tenía un libro de matemáticas que me podría ayudar para mi próximo examen, le mentí a la señora Miura, quien medio el libro y le dije que después se lo daba, y me retire de su casa, sin decir nada nadie y haciéndome cargo de llevarle la tarea.

Fin del flashback

-Emi- se podía ver un aura asesina alrededor de Angelic, -por qué no dijiste algo antes-decía muy enojada, pero respiraba para evitar el asesinarla.

-Bueno yo ya te conté ahora cuéntame, que paso con Haru- dijo Emi esperando saber la verdad de las faltas y engaño de Haru. Angelic le conto de los sucesos del sábado que solo tenía referencia del último mensaje, y que desde ese día ya no podía comunicarse con ella siempre decía línea ocupada, le conto que ella planeaba ira visitarla por la tarde para saber lo que dice, pero ir ahora solo seria causarle problemas ha Haru.

-Angelic y si vamos con ellos, deben de tener un poco de información- dijo Emi esperando una reacción positiva de su amiga.

Suspiro –No quieres ir sola ha esa escuela verdad, por el comité disciplinario- dándole una mirada inquisitiva a su amiga.

-Bingo, pero a cambio tu te sentirás mejor no es así- dando una buena razón- además si yo estoy ahí evitare que mates a quien ha hecho daño a tu querida Haru- sonrío Emi muy satisfecha por su logro, así que quedaron de ir el mañana para encontrarlos, ya que se han pasado toda la tarde hablando de lo que sabían hasta el momento.

El día de hoy a comparación de ayer hacia un día soleado lleno de esperanza y de sonrisas, o al menos así pensaros dos alumnas de la escuela Midori, las cuales salían una hora antes de clases.

-Vaya Angelic, sí que tiene sus beneficios ser la presidenta escolar verdad- decir de forma burlona mientras salían de escuela y se dirigían a la escuela de Namimori.

Minutos después, las dos alumnas de la escuela Midori, ya se encontraban en la puerta de la secundaria de Namimori, el primer obstáculo que encuentran, es un chico con un peinado al estilo Elvis.

-Aquí está prohibida la entra a alumnos ajenos a la escuela Namimori- dijo altivamente mientras veía a las dos extrañas en territorio que no les corresponde, quien repondría al nombre de Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Angelic se adelanto, era más astuta –Yo soy invitada de esta escuela, soy la presidenta del consejo Estudiantil de la escuela de elite para mujeres Midori, y exijo una audiencia con Hibari Kyoya presidente del comité disciplinario de esta institución- dijo sin temor y firmemente, tenía una voluntad de acero y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, menos si se trataba algún asunto relacionado con Haru, mostrando consigo una carta de apoyo mutuo firmado por ambas escuelas desde el pasado festival otoñal, lo que obligaba a Kusakabe a molestar a su jefe, lo que significaría que iba a morir ya que era hora de su siesta.

Minutos después, sin poder evitarlo que iba a pasar, tuvo que pasar, la puerta de la sala del comité fue abierta bruscamente, dejando pasar a una Hermosa pelirroja, que se paro enfrente del presidente del comité disciplinario, sin miedo alguno.

-Que quieres herbívora, y que crees que te da derecho a entra así... o al menos que deseas morir rápidamente- se levanto listo para golpear.

En ese momento entro Kusakabe haciendo una reverencia de disculpa, aunque sabía el castigo que le esperaría más adelante, pero ahora su deber era evitar un pleito entre escuelas que es realmente incensario.

-La presienta estudiantil de la escuela Midori, decía una audiencia con nuestro presidente del comité disciplinario- decía claramente Kusakabe y proseguía, -en base a el acuerdo de ayuda mutua que firmaron ambas escuelas el otoño pasado- terminaba de mencionar.

Lo que obligaba a Hibari a llevar a cabo dicha audiencia, ya que a él le gustaba que se llevaran a cabo cada regla impuesta por Namimori.

-Nh- miro a la pelirroja que estaba frente de el y al achica de pelo verde, al parecer satisfecha, porque tiene que obedecer a su amiga. –Que es lo que quiere herbívora- dijo despreocupado, esperando que esto terminara rápido.

-Quiero hacer un interrogatorio a las siguientes personas Tsunayoshi Sawada, Ryohei Sasagawa, Takeshi Yamamoto, Hayato Gokudera, Chrome Dokuro y Kyoko Sasagawa-dijo sin miedo y sin temor a equivocarse- en razón de que han perturbado la paz en la Escuela de Elite Midori- finalizo

A lo que por un momento Hibari pensó –_que quiere esta herbívora con ese grupo_- Nh… eso es todo o desea algo más la herbívora- puntualizo.

A lo cual Angelic, analizo rápidamente la situación y dijo –Si los varones serán los primero en ser interrogados, dependiendo de sus repuestas, se les interrogara a las mujeres- finalizo y se sentó - esa es mi petición y espero quela cumpla inmediatamente, ya que el asunto que me trae aquí es urgente- mirándolo con desafío, pensado a ver si de verdad puede cumplir con su pedido.

-Kusakabe ve en busca de esos herbívoros y diles que los quiero ver inmediatamente aquí, y las chicas llévalas en la sala de castigo evita su salida de esta escuela- dijo Hibari y se dirigió hacia la ventana observando que se llevaran a cabo sus ordenes, pero lo que le intrigaba más que las conocía a esas chicas y sabia que ellas no se separaría de ella, ¿donde está ella?, entonces.

Mientras en el desarrollo de las clases, en la escuela de Namimori son interrumpidas dos aulas bruscamente.

-El comité disciplinario busca Tsunayoshi Sawada, Takeshi Yamamoto, Hayato Gokudera y Kyoko Sasagawa- dijo Kusakabe sin ni siquiera pedir permiso para entrar- su presencie es solicitada en la oficinas del presidente Hibari Kyoya- dijo esperando que esto se parara y fueran con ellos.

La reacción de los demás alumnos no se hiso esperar, que quería el comité con ellos que habían hecho, todos miraban muy intrigados ante tal situación.

-Hibarii… quiere vernos- dijo Tsuna con una voz apagada, angustiada, como si ese fuera el inicio de que su muerte se acercara.

-Tsk, que quiere ese busca peleas con el decimo, más le vale no intentar nada o lo pagara- decía Gokudera al ver la reacción de su querido Decimo.

-Vamos vamos, será divertido estaremos todo- decía alegremente el moreno, mientras Kyoko ignorante de la situación se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dirigiéndole una mirada a Tsuna.

-Vamos Tsu-kun- decía sonriendo y extendió su mano hacia él.

A lo que le dio confianza, tomo firmemente esa mano y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta detrás de ellos sus dos amigos, pero el acto de Kyoko y Tsuna hiso que ellos mismo se sonrojaran, ya que varios compañeros del salón reía en forma de complicidad y burlona de los enamorados, a lo que acto seguido Gokudera les lanzara una mirada asesina por apenar al decimo mientras Yamamoto solo reía.

Así siguieron al comité disciplinario, hasta dos aulas más en donde de ellas salieron Chrome y Ryohei, una temerosa por la situación que calmo sus sentidos al ver que se encontraban ahí su jefe y amigos, mientras el otro se veía aliviado por que le sacaron de la clase de cálculo.

Mientras caminaban en dirección hacia la oficina de Hibari, Tsuna se atrevió a preguntar a Kusakabe lo que sucedía, para él y para todos la situación era muy rara, que pidiera Hibari verlos a ellos, y más en horas de clases, que estaba por finalizar.

- Kusakabe-san ¿por qué Hibari-san ha pedido vernos?- pregunto al muchacho con un peinado estilo Elvis, ya que para él era más fácil hablar con el sub-jefe del comité disciplinario, decía mientras no soltaba la mano de Kyoko.

-El no ha solicitado hablar con ustedes- dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba sin detenerse, a tal respuesta todos se miraron confusos.

-¿entonces por qué tenemos que ir a las oficinas del comité disciplinario?- volvió a preguntar Tsuna, cada vez más preocupado, y sosteniendo más fuerte la mano de Kyoko.

-Han venido dos personas a buscarlos, al parecer con carácter de urgente- dijo Kusakabe sin dar más información, ya que ni el sabia quienes eran ellas o a que habían venido.

Gokudera le dirigió una mirada a Tsuna, como si preparara para una batalla, si él no tenía información, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a los chicos era que habían venido alguien de la Mafia no había otra explicación, para esa interrupción en su clases y de ser así tenían que estar preparados para lo batalla que venía pensaban, mientras se intercambiaban miradas, y cierta preocupación con Kyoko quien la sostuvo más fuerte de su mano, diciéndose el mismo que no permitiría que le pasara algo.

Al llegar vieron como la puerta se abría impetuosamente, de ella vieron salir a una pelirroja, que tenía una mirada de ira, la cual se le escuchaba.

-Valla el niño lindo sabe hacer las cosas difíciles- mientras recuperaba el aliento – solo tenias que responder no atacar- volvía decir mientras se limpiaba el rastro del polvo y se incorporaba, saliendo detrás de ella.

-Estas bien, no debes provocar destrozo, eso sería una mala reputación para una escuela de elite- decía una peli verde, pero sin dejar de sacar fotografías, -aunque esto sería una buena exclusiva- reía bajo.

Hibari salía de la oficina también, cuando los tres que parecía tenían una conversación algo acalorada, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los otros alumnos que recién llegaba, a lo cual Angelic los miro primero sin importancia, pero después llena de ira y con una mirada asesina a Tsuna, y solo se reincorporo y se metió a las oficinas, mientras Emi solo tomaba mas fotografías, y ella se dio cuenta cuando tomaba su ultima fotografía, el sostenía fuertemente la mano de una chica, lo que aclaraba un par de interrogantes, acto seguido sonrió y entro junto con Angelic. Hibari los miro y dio la orden de que se llevara a las mujeres a la sala de castigo y los dejara a ellos aquí, así fue Kusakabe se llevo a Chrome y a Kyoko a la sala de castigo que se encontraba al final del mismo pasillo, mientras los demás entraban a la oficina del comité disciplinario.

Hubo un momento lleno de tensión, ya que Angelic solo respiraba, sosteniendo un puño en lo alto, no podría contener su ira mucho más tiempo, pero tenía que calmarse o el otro idiota podría arruinar las cosas, se decía a ella, mientras Emi tomaba fotografías, era raro verla realmente molesta, pero eso no evitaba que mirara con desprecio al grupo que estaba en frente de ella, y además ahora tenía que analizar muy bien las preguntas para sacar la información correctamente.

-Herbívora ahí está tu grupo, termina con esto y márchate- dijo Hibari harto de la situación esperando que terminara pronto, y se quedo viendo al horizonte mientras estaba sentado en la ventana.

Angelic respiraba, y trataba de calmarse como podía, bajando lentamente el puño, observando un grupo de idiotas, frente a ella, uno de ellos con una sonrisa, como si fuera un juego, otro más practicando golpes de boxeo al aire, uno con una mirada fija, esperando el primer golpe para responder y el otro totalmente sonrojada, se leía en la cara que pensaba en su amada, lo que le crispaba mas los pelos a Angelic, haciendo que explotara con una pregunta que ello no entendería.

-Muy bien idiotas, ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Dónde está? – decía cada vez mas alterada Angelic

-Tu mujer histérica, no le hables así al decimo, si quieres vivir- amenazaba Gokudera, sin tomar importancia a lo que había preguntado Angelic

-Este es un juego de Trivias, será divertido- dijo el moreno sin preocuparse de la situación.

-No mejor vamos a entrenar los músculos ¡al Extremo!- Decía Ryohei pensando que ellas iban por una invitación de competencia deportiva.

-Vamos Gokudera, cálmate por favor- decía Tsuna tratando de calmar la situación

-Muy bien decimo solo si tú lo dices- le decía mientras le sonreía y los otros no dejaban de ignorar las preguntas de la pelirroja, y el escándalo ya lo está hartando, se disponía a golpear al próximo que hiciera ruido, Hibari enserio iba a impedir ese desorden en su propia oficina.

Era un verdadero alboroto la única cuerda, era Emi que había dejado de sacar fotografías de seguir así nunca iban a conseguir por lo que habían ido al instituto, saliendo de clases antes de que terminaran, así que se planteo y dijo mucha información que nadie se esperaba.

-¿Han visto a Haru?- dijo Emi con una voz totalmente calmada, lo que provoco un silencio como si no comprendieran la pregunta, o preguntaran por alguien que no conocieran, Angelic la miro como si no comprendiera que estaba haciendo, después reacciona que su intención era encontrar a su amiga no pelear con unos niños, así que se calmo ella retomo la palabra al ver que nadie respondía.

-Gracias Emi- dijo al ver que su amiga la apoyaba, y quería que regresara a sí misma para dar con la información que necesitaba.

-¿Solo queremos saber si han visto a Haru?- sin dar más información, lo primero que querían saber es que tanto sabían de ella, o solo eran personas que pasan por tu vida.

-De que hablas ¿ha desaparecido Haru?- dijo Tsuna con una voz preocupada, haciendo que voltearan los guardianes esperando una respuesta, como si eso pregunta inquietara a todos.

Por lo que pudo observar en la cara de los alumnos de la escuela secundaria Namimori, era ingenuidad y desconocimiento de los hechos, ellos no le servían para sacar más información, a demás la escena de hace un momento le daba una idea, así que proseguí.

-No solo no sabes nada de ella desde ayer- mintió Emi, y en su casa no la podemos encontrar y a sus padres tampoco- siguió mintiendo Emi- así que pensamos que ustedes sabrían algo- les sonrió al final.

Calmando a muchos por su comentario.

-Estúpidas mujeres no digan cosas que preocupen- dijo mientras se sentó en el sillón y después repuso lo que dijo en su oración, al darse cuenta lo que había dicho- al… decimo- decía para no dar a conocer que por un momento se preocupo por ella.

-Vamos solo está enferma, no es para preocuparse- decía el moreno mientras dejaba de lado su sonrisa, esperando un respuesta clara.

-Sí, ya la llamaron- decía sonriente al escuchar que no podría ser mayor la cosa.

Al parecer ellos aperaban una respuesta más informativa, sobre lo que pasaba con Haru, a lo que no podían salir de ese embrollo, se dieron cuenta que fue un error de ir con unos ignorantes, no conocían para nada a su amiga, lo que causaba una nueva furia en Angelic, que iba a explotar si no fuera por el comentario del comité disciplinario.

-En su escuela deben de informar si los alumnos están enfermos- dijo sin prestar atención a los alumnos de su propia escuela si no a las alumnas del otro instituto.

Les había dado una puerta de escape que no dejarían ir, solo para salir de esta situación tan lamentable.

-¡Ah!, es verdad, perdona Angelic, esa era el recado que tenía que darte- saco un papel el cual leyó para sí misma Angelic.

-Perdona por hacer destrozo e interrogatorios innecesarios en ti instituto- se disculpo Angelic con una exagerada reverencia a Kyoya.

-Bueno si esta aclarada la situación, porque no vamos todos a casa de Haru- decía el moreno con una gran sonrisa

-Si llevemos comida, y buenos deseos para que se reponga ¡AL EXTREMO!- decía el que tenía pinta de boxeador.

-Si vamos será una sorpresa para ella- decía Tuna más animado

-Hasta esa estúpida mujer no se salva de enfermarse- rio por debajo pero muy aliviado –yo iré a donde tu digas decimo- le sonrió a Tsuna

Se miraron entre ellas, como si un nuevo problema viniera encima, y buscando una solución rápida para evitar esa visita, o Haru estaría en problemas, y su deber era evitar solo querían hablar con ella no causarle molestias, al ver tal reacción de las alumnas volvió hablar Hibari.

-seria una molestia para esa herbívora, el recibir un grupo de herbívoros tan ruidosos y molestos- los miro con desaprobación –si no ha recibido a estas, que les hace creer que las recibirá- dijo volviendo para la ventana, analizando para si la situación.

-Es verdad seria una molestia para ella- dijo una voz de un niño que entraba en ese momento con un elegante traje negro.

-¡Reborn!- exclamo Tsuna

-Así que solo yo me encargare de verla y decirle como esta- dijo calmadamente sin prestar atención a la protesta de los guardianes los cuales creían que era injusto, ya que ellos también quería saber cómo estaba Haru.

-Reborn los reprimió dándole a entender a Angelic y a Emi, que el sabia mas información de lo que aparentaba, y que era más fuerte que ellos cinco reunidos, a lo que Angelic, le hizo mención.

-Oye bebe, en forma de agradecimiento por visitar a Haru, te invito un pastel hoy- dijo esperando que entendiera su mensaje oculto, ella necesitaba hablar con él sin tantos mirones y entrometidos.

-Bien vamos- dijo- No se preocupen yo me encargo de Haru- saliendo con las dos muchachas.

Se libero la sala del aula de tensión que gobernaba hace solo unos momentos, y dicho lo último evito que Tsuna y los demás fueran a visitar a Haru, y calmar sus pensamientos.

Mientras los alumnos regresaban a sus clases, iban por las chicas aclarándoles el mal entendido y dándoles a entender que no se preocuparan, y nuevamente Tsuna tomo de la mano de Kyoko, ambos un poco avergonzados. Chrome los iba siguiendo pero una imagen la retuvo por un instante, veía como salían de la escuela Namimori dos alumnas de las escuela Midori en compañía de Reborn, dejando caer un papel por parte de la pelirroja, el cual era recogido por Hibari, y fue interrumpida de la escena cuando le hablaron, lo que provoco que los perdiera de vista y ella junto a sus compañeros regresaron a clases.

Han caminado por un par de minutos, cuando de repente se para en seco Reborn, lo que confundió a las chicas.

-Hibari, deja de seguirnos- dijo Reborn mientras miraba un poste del cual salió Hibari sin ningún temple de culpa – les dije que me dejaron esto en mis manos- dijo muy serio esperando que por una vez obedeciera el guardián de las nubes.

-Yo hago lo que quiero- dijo sin apartar la vista de Reborn.

-Como presidenta de la Escuela Midori, te impido que molestes a una de nuestras alumnas. Dijo de pronto Angelic, ya que esperaba algo como esto de alguno de los idiotas de la escuela Namimori.

-Nh- la miro apartando la mirada del bebe y dirigiéndose a ella- hace un momento fuiste a mi escuela a perturbar la paz y ahora dices que no es de mi incumbencia- decía retándola para que aceptara su sumisión.

-Te equivocas- dijo calmadamente analizando cada palabra- Fui porque pensé que los alumnos de tu amada escuela estaban involucradas con Haru alumna de la escuela Midori- dándole énfasis en la parte final- y ya que ninguno de ellos está involucrado es innecesaria su presencia y la tuya, ya que no tienes ningún lazo ni de amistad ni sentimental ni es tu estudiante a tu cuidado, así que no te inmiscuyas en asuntos que no te competen- dijo fríamente Angelic

Lo que dejo a Hibari sin armas para seguir, no iba admitir que su interés iba más allá de la perturbación de la paz en Namimori, a lo que solo argumento –Hablas mucho herbívora- dándose la media vuelta dejando caer el papel que uso Emi como recado de la escuela Midori, el cual era solo únicamente un cupón de descuento de pasteles.

-El no se quedara tranquilo, no podremos hablar, no es verdad- Dijo Angelic, al mirar a Reborn.

-Jeje eso no es problema yo tengo el lugar ideal- dijo Emi, así con una gran sonrisa tramando algo que no esperaba su amiga, así que ambos la siguieron, no siéndolas únicas, también una avecilla amarilla encaminaba su camino por los cielos.

Terminaron por ir a la escuela Midori, lo cual saco muy desconcertada Angelic, y se dirigieron a la a Aula destinada al club de Periodismo, siendo Emi la presidenta del club tenía las llaves del Aula la cual abrió, era la primera vez que Angelic, iba a esa aula.

-Bienvenidos al Club de Periodismo- dijo Emi con una gran sonrisa mientras habría el aula.

En el se encontraba tres computadoras de última generación en un costado, en medio de la sala un hermoso escritorio con una máquina de escribir, electrónica muchas de las cuales ya casi nadie utiliza, al costado de este había una mesita de centro y un sillón amplia color rojo, que parecía muy cómodo y tres puertas una era la que señalaba el sanitario, otra más que decía cuarto obscuro, y en medio de esta una que decía sala de impresión.

-Bueno Emi, yo no veo como aquí pueda impedir nuestra conversación, claramente pueden entrar a interrumpirnos- dijo Angelic como si fuera una mala decisión estar ahí.

-Pero no vamos a conversar aquí- dijo sonriente Emi, abriéndose paso y abriendo la sala de impresión, en donde había una fotocopiadora, y dos grandes maquinas de impresión, y al fondo una pequeña mesa con tres sillas, y una cafetera lista para usarse.

Al entrar los tres, y una vez cerrada la puerta de dicho lugar, se dejaron de escuchar ruido de las avecillas o el viento que resoplaba en ese momento. Emi explico que las maquinas de impresión eran muy ruidosas, lo que molestaba a los demás miembros, y a los club aledaños, los cuales eran loa de lectura, declamación, y de yoga, lo que les tomo la decisión de aislarlo, para evitar el ruido, trayendo como consecuencia una sala de perfecto silencio, ningún ruido salía de ahí y ningún ruido podría entrar, así que ahí podían hablar cómodamente, mientras preparaba un poco de te y sacaba unas galletas. No se podía espera de más de las instalaciones de una escuela de alto prestigio.

Los tres hablaron por un par de horas, Reborn les conto lo que había pasado esa noche, y las preguntas que les había hecho Haru, y ellas igualmente le contaron lo que había pasado en la escuela y en el hogar de Haru, trayendo consigo un ambiente de preocupación, sobre lo que estaba haciendo Haru, Reborn se sentía más preocupado, era su culpa él había confiado que Haru fuera a casa de sus amigas como le había dicho, fue ingenuo al pensar eso, debió acompañar a la niña hasta el final del camino, se arrepentía de su decisión, en cambio Angelic y Emi se sentían impotentes por no saber cómo ayudar a Haru, al contarles que se reuniría con su amiga el fin de semana y que dejaran el resto con él, ellas se sintieron aun mas impotentes y menos preciadas, pero cambiaron su reacción al saber que ellas se encargarían de lo demás después de la conversación, prometiéndoles que no la dejaría sola después de esa conversación y avisándoles que era lo que aconteció en esa platica, eso les prometía a las dos chicas lo que aceptaron sin resignación y cubriendo a Haru sobre la escuela y sus padres.

Han pasado estos días, llenos de angustia y con un poco de miedo, la respuesta de Haru que es lo que haría, al fin todos sabrían donde esta, que ha estado haciendo, como afrontara las cosas.

Es sábado por la noche, ahora ya no había luna llena, solo había una cuanto menguante, quienes alumbraban el firmamento junto con una variedad de estrellas, se encontraba Reborn en un puente que enmarcaba el cruce del rio en donde una vez Haru miura había decidido en convertirse en la futura esposa del próximo líder de la mafia, esos gratos recuerdos trajeron al hitman una sonrisa, cuando escucho.

-Es lindo recordar, aunque son doloroso los mismos- dijo una voz femenina-jum- ríe muy por debajo

El pequeño giro para encontrase con Haru, pero no era la misma chica que el al menos recordaba. Ella ahora vestía unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla, casi desgastados, combinados por unos tenis negros y una playera blanca simple sin holanes ni imágenes graciosas, y cubriéndola del fió de la noche una chaqueta negra. Su rostro ya no daba esa sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba solo tenía una mirada inerte con un poco de orejeras, el rubor de su mejillas se había esfumado y era sustituido por una vendita, la cual era cubierta por el cabello que ahora estaba suelto sin mucho cuidado, de su alaciado, pero dejando ver un corte que enmarcaba mas su figura dejando ver una chica madura pero sin sonrisa, la cual si la viera uno de los guardianes no la reconocería.

-Hola Haru- dijo sin alterar por su voz, ya que no parecía nada la niña que el admiraba y había visto crecer junto con Tsuna y sus amigos –como has estado, Has faltado a clases, preocupaste a tus amigas- dijo Reborn dirigiendo su mirada.

Haru se fue a la guarnición del puente y se sentó, miro un momento a Reborn y alzo la mirada al cielo –Lo sé- dijo con una voz seca, algo que desconcertó un poco a Reborn, ya que esperaba escusas o un poco de llanto no a una inerte Haru –Reborn-san yo los observe, vi a mis padres, a mis amigas, a mi… familia- dijo con un poco esfuerzo al final y bajo la mirada miro al pequeño – y he tomado una resolución, de la cual espero que me apoyes- sonrió, a lo que el pequeño Hitman vio que Haru está ahí después de todo.

-No te preocupes Haru, yo te apoyare- sonrió -y el inútil de Tsuna asumirá las consecuencias- decía con determinación, algo que borro la sonrisa de Haru.

-Reborn- lo miro con una mirada seria –quiero que esto sea solo un secreto entre nosotros promételo– esperando una afirmativa de él extendiendo su dedo meñique.

Reborn extendió también su dedo meñique, un poco confundido, pero aun ahí veía a su lado infantil de Haru –Te lo prometo- dijo mientras cerraba el trato con su dedo meñique, lo que provoco una sonrisa de Haru.

-Necesito irme a Italia- dijo sin quitar la mirada del pequeño –No le dirás a nadie porque me voy, o a que parte de Italia me voy o a quien voy a ver, no les dirás tampoco sobre el incidente del pasado fin de semana y yo me encargare de mis amigas- dijo Haru sin sacar de su confusión a Reborn de lo que acaba de escuchar.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Adelantos:

Faby: Haaa Haru no,¿ a donde vas, porque va en un avión?

Yoss: ¿Como que tiene que saber la verdad?

Faby: Se va por dos años

Yoss: Enserio no van a detenerla, se va sin despedirse.

Faby: Angelic y Emi por que detienen a Hibari

Yoss: Lambo no llores

Ambas: ¡Haz Algo Reborn Impídelo!

PROXIMO CAPITULO UN DOLOROSO ADIOS


	9. Chapter 9

Yoss; mi culpa, again

Faby:No lloren no es una dios si no un hasta luego sniff sniff disfruten gente bonita n.n

Ambas: Disfruten

* * *

7. UN DOLOROSO ADIOS

Los días han pasado, la primavera se acerca, desde la semana en que falto Haru han pasado ya casi tres semanas, y los aparadores nuevamente están llenos de vida, luciendo hermosos vestidos, ofertas de viajes, joyería, perfumes, accesorios y hermosas flores, listas para regalar para el próximo fin de semana 14 de marzo el día blanco se acerca, pero mientras llega ese hermoso día y anhelado para algunas, en la escuela Midori se vive otro ambiente.

Ha iniciado el final de la clase del día viernes 13 de marzo, finalizando las clases con la de literatura. Es impartida por una profesora muy alta, recogido el cabello, sin dejar uno fuera con un traje sastre de falda Beige, dirigiéndose a la clase.

-Buena dicción, bien continúe con la lectura de Hamlet, Señorita Miura iniciando su lectura cuando ha descubierto la traición de su tío por favor- dijo la profesora sin verla reacción de Haru.

-_Todo el mes solo venganza, traición y muerte me ha rodeado estoy cansada, pero mañana terminara mi dolor_- pensaba Haru mientras leía una de las más famosa obras que hablaba de venganza.

La campana había sonado anunciado, el final de las clases, antes de salir todas las alumnas esperaron, ya que la profesora retomaba la palabra.

-Como todos saben el día de Hoy es el ultimo para nuestra querida estudiante Haru Miura, despidámonos de ella con un fuerte aplauso- se escucho por todo el salón la resonancia de los aplausos, los que recibió con agrado Haru-Señorita Miura éxito en Inglaterra- decía la maestra- bien clase nos vemos el próximo lunes- recogió sus cosas y se retiro.

Mientras Angelic y Emi iban al Lado de Haru, estas suspiraban no pensaban que su amiga se fuera de la escuela Midori.

~~Flashback~~

Hace tres semanas, Domingo por la mañana, hogar de los Miura. Los padres de Haru salieron a unas aguas termales por su aniversario dejando sola a su hija desde el viernes por la tarde hasta el día domingo por la mañana. Ha sonado el timbre, atendiendo la llamada de quien tocaba.

-Hola- sonreía Haru al ver quienes la esperaba afuera de su domicilio eran Angelic y Emi.

Angelic no espero a que terminara de abrir la puerta o que mencionara, se abalanzo ah abrazarla-Idiota… por qué no nos llamaste- le decía mientras corría lagrimas por su mejilla –no debiste llorar sola, te dije que te esperaba en mi casa- decía sin soltarlo a lo único que hizo Haru fue abrazarla y decir débilmente –Lo siento, perdón por preocuparlas chicas- lo que hizo que la abrazara mas fuerte Angelic.

-Vamos Angelic, deja respirar a Haru, además aquí afuera Hace frió-decía mientras sonreía al ver que su amiga estaba bien hasta ahora, aunque lo dudaba por el abrazo de Angelic.

Ambas pasaron a la sala, y Haru le preparo un delicioso te con pastelillos, al ver a Haru no les parecía alguien que estuviera bien, se veía pálida, desarreglada, con el cabello suelto, y con pequeños cortes en la cara, y unas pequeñas orejeras, a lo que nos les importaba, ahora tenían enfrente de ellas a su amiga.

-Haru que pasó- dijo Angelic, no iba a dar vueltas al asunto quería saber que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento a su amiga.

Haru tomo un sorbo de té y empezó a jugar con la taza mirándola un rato, subió la mirada y sonrió –perdona por preocuparte Angelic, ese día- Haru esperaba alguna interrupción de sus amigas pero no hicieron ninguna, dando señal de que ellas no hablarían hasta que les contara todo lo que hizo una semana –Ese día fui al templo donde hicimos la obra, lo que deseaba era aclarar mi mente, dentro de de esa madrugada me di cuenta que yo solo quería que ellos fueran felices y a mí no me correspondía destrozar su felicidad con mi dolor, con lo que sentía en … mi corazón- suspiro mientras intentaba no llorar al recordar como vio a Tsuna besarse con Kyoko- y respecto a toda la semana sería muy malo que me vieran con este aspecto jeje- reía mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa – y preocuparía a mis padres si les decía que no quería ir a la escuela, así que cuando Salí de la casa llamando al instituto diciendo que me encontraba enferma y pidiendo que me mandaran mis deberes por correo, pero creo que no funciono- sonrió una vez mas y mirando a Emi- Ya que Emi vino a mi casa a hablar con mi madre- sonrió- gracia Emi por no decirle que había estado faltando- dejo la tasa en la mesita así que toda la semana estaba vagando por las afueras de la ciudad, y lo que me llamo la atención fue una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, eran los últimos días de registro para presentar el examen, así que los presente mientras no fui a la escuela e inmediatamente me dieron mis resultados, me voy a estudiar a Inglaterra- dijo con una sonrisa, esperando los reclamos de sus amigas por tomar una decisión sin decirle a nadie.

-¡COMO QUE TE VAS A INGLATERRA!- inmediatamente Angelic, sorprendida por esa decisión.

Emi estaba en shock, pero más importante tenía un titular para la próxima edición del periódico estelar, sacando pluma y papel –La princesa del Instituto Midori se va a Inglaterra, es una gran exclusiva- tratando de ocultar el dolor de decirle adiós a una amiga.

Haru trato de calmar a Angelic, y de ánimar a Emi, diciéndoles que solo será por un tiempo y que debería ser un secreto por un tiempo, ya que no quiero que todo el instituto lo sepa y se corra el rumor, y siempre estaría en contacto con ellas.

-Angelic-dijo un poco temerosa Haru, pero termino de decir - quiero que me ayudes en algo – le sonrió a su amiga, lo que causo una confusión entre Angelic y Emi. –quiero que digas que estaré con ustedes todas las tardes y los fines de semana por el próximo mes- dijo sin miedo.

-Claro de eso no hay problema, pero por qué pides esa clase de favor tienes club ¿no?- dijo un poco pensativa Angelic mientras veía a su amiga.

-La verdad, dejare el club, eso haría que mis tardes sean libres, y quiero tener un pretexto para no verlos-dijo Haru mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Así que lo que quieres es irte sin despedirte de ellos- inquirió Emi, al darse cuenta de la reacción de Haru, que al parecer había dado en la raíz de la problemática.

-¡Haru! No tienes que huir, por dios se mas valiente- dijo Angelic intentando persuadirla.

-No es por eso- empezó a jugar con el dije de flor de lis que tenía en su cuello –yo…- se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, Angelic sabía que debía ser algo muy fuerte para no poder decir más. Así que solo espero quela decisión que tomaba fuera la correcta.

-Bien Haru será como quieras, pero más vale que te comuniques con nosotras o no te perdonare- sentencio Angelic.

-Haru animo- sonrió Emi, dejando la pluma y el papel,-por cierto tengo un regalo para ti- saco una foto, La foto era la que había sacado sin darse cuenta de Haru, con su hermoso vestido que había comprado para el día de san Valentín, mientras se encontraba debajo de un hermoso cerezo con la perfecta luz del sol, lo que provoco el llanto de esta, haciendo que sus amigas la abrazaran.

~~Fin del flashback~~

-Haru espero que te valla muy bien en tu viaje- dijo Emi mientras sacaba un amuleto de buena suerte para Haru y una hermosa foto donde se encontraban las tres.

-Mi vuelo sale a las 12:00, así que esto es un adiós- dijo con una levé sonrisa Haru.

-Haru tendrás que llamar todos los días, y no me importa lo que digas mañana te vamos a despedir en el Aeropuerto-le sonrió Angelic, así acompañaron a Haru hasta su casa como empezaron hacer hace un mes evitando que el grupo de Namimori estuviera en contacto con ella como habían quedado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Sawada una reunión se llevaba a cabo.

-Creo que no le gustara- decía Tsuna no muy convencido

-Esto será una sorpresa al ¡Extremo!- decía Ryohei

-Mukuro-sama me dijo que podría gustarle- decía Crome muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa

-Sera un día muy divertido- decía Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa

-Yo creo que deberíamos preparar un gran almuerzo- decía Kyoko sonriendo

-Nh- hacía mención Hibari mientras estaba acostado en la cama, como si fuera forzado el estar ahí.

-La mujer idiota tiene que aceptar en ir- decía molesto pero alegre porque todo el día podría pasar con ella, sonrojándolo un poco -o defraudara al decimo- añadía para evitar que alguien viera su sonrojo.

-Hayato, no seas tímido y cumple tu misión de traerla contigo- le sonrió Bianchi en el momento que entraba con una charola con bebidas, junto con I-pin y Lambo.

-Lambo le dará muchos abrazos a Haru-nee- decía el pequeño vestido de vaca mientras miraba como adornaban un presente.

- I-pin también quiere ayudar- dijo muy animada.

-Bianchi no has visto a Reborn- dijo Tsuna, ya que no lo habían visto desde hace una semana.

-Dijo que vendría mañana Tsuna no te preocupes por eso- Sonrió Bianchi.

-Bien todo listo, mañana Gokudera y Lambo irán por Haru a su casa; I-pin, Chrome y Kyoko preparan el almuerzo, Yamamoto, Hibari… puedes hacer lo que quiera, Ryohei y yo nos encargaremos de llevar las cosas a la estación del metro, ahí los veremos todos a las 11:30- dijo Tsuna todos contestaron con una afirmativa.

La noche ha empezado en pocas horas Haru irá a Inglaterra, esa noche ha dado paso a una tormenta, y una lluvia fue acompañada con relámpagos, anunciando dolor, pero el viento iba despejando poco a poco el viento y dejando una hermosa mañana.

-Lambo no esperara a la estupidera, lambo ira por Haru-nee- decía lambo mientras iba corriendo a la casa de Haru detrás de él I-pin.

-Lambo espera no debe ir solo, espera I-pin- decía la niña mientras corría detrás de él.

Mientras en casa de los Miura.

-Haru, querida ya es hora tenemos que salir, o se nos hará tarde- decía la madre de esta

-vamos, hay que esperarla en el auto para ella también es difícil salir de su hogar- decía el padre de Haru mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposa.

Haru miraba por última vez su habitación, sabía que era la hora de irse y cumplir con lo que tenía planeado, antes de que se arrepintiera. Salió fuera de su casa como era un clima templado llevaba una chaqueta color vino, con unos jeans negros rasgados, y una playera blanca que decía It`s time dream (es tiempo de soñar) con tenis negros, un look que engañaría a cualquiera además de llevar el cabello suelto, los últimos días lo lleva así. Cuál fue su sorpresa que afuera la esperaban Angelic y Emi, las cuales le sonreían.

-Angelic, Emi-chan…pero… que hacen aquí pensé que las vería en el aeropuerto- decía la castaña con lagrimas a punto de brotar, lo que la llevo a llorar y abrazar a sus amigas, las cuales le correspondieron el abrazo, pero en ese momento dos pequeños niños cayeron a su lado. Lo que extraño a las muchachas e hizo que Haru bajara la mirada.

-Haru, Haru-nee vine por ti, yo te protegeré- decía Lambo mientras se ponía de pie en una pose triunfal, lo que le dio a Haru una profunda tristeza, mirándose Angelic y Emi, ya que al parecer los pequeños ignoraban la situación, así que guardaron silencio.

Haru se agacho hasta su altura y le sonrió –Lambo-chan Haru tiene que salir hoy- dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-Si Haru-nee va a salir con I-pin y Lambo- decía la niña también llamándola atención.

-Hoy yo no puedo jugar con ustedes, me voy por un tiempo- sonrió tratando de explicar la situación, que al parecer los pequeños no comprendían del todo.

-Haru querida, perdona por interrumpir pero ya es tarde son las 10.45 hay que darnos prisa o perderás el vuelo- decía la mamá de Haru, ante esto no podía dejarlos ahí así que los llevo consigo y se fueron ellos y sus amigas.

-Lambo, I-pin, donde están- decía Tsuna, esperando encontrarlos mientras buscaba por toda la casa

-Maldita vaca, donde se metió ya deberíamos estar en casa de la mujer idiota, se nos hará tarde-decía Gokudera mientras buscaba.

-Es inútil, Gokudera- decía Tsuna mientras seguían buscándolo.

-Decimo entonces que hacemos… voy solo- dijo en repuesta y de cierta manera lleno de emoción.

-No, Haru se negara en venir si vas tú solo Gokudera… que te acompañe Yamamoto- dijo Tsuna muy alegre de que tomaba una buena elección – Ryohei y yo los seguiremos buscando antes de que se nos haga más tarde- mirando el reloj el cual marcaba las 11:00 de la am.

-Muy bien lo que digas decimo- dijo muy decepcionado Gokudera –Vamos idiota del béisbol, antes de que sea tarde- dijo molesto saliendo por la puesta de los Sawada.

La autopista se encontraba libre no tardaron en llegar al aeropuerto, eran las 11:15 am este sería la despedida definitiva con sus amigas y los pequeños Lambo y I-pin.

-Por favor Haru llama cuando llegues y te instales- decía su padre revolviendo su cabello –cuídate- y la abrazo.

-Haru cepíllate a diario los dientes, no olvides llamar todos los días… oH mi pequeña- suspiro la mamá de Haru al borde de las lagrimas –cuídate- y en ese momento la abrazo, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Haru-chan mas te vale escribir todos los días, y has muchas amigas, y si alguien te molesta me avisas que iré de inmediato para protegerte- decía Angelic evitando las lagrimas y dándole un paquete –los necesitaras en el avión, lo sé- dijo mientras la abrazaba, era un caja de pañuelos de seda bordados con su nombre.

-Princesa midori… no ya no Haru-chan cuídate y recuerda mantenerme informada sobre los acontecimientos en Inglaterra serian grandes exclusivas para el periódico…- decía mientras le salían las lágrimas –adiós Haru, cuídate mucho- la abrazo y le entrego un paquete, era unos lapiceros muy finos y lindo grabados que decían buena suerte te queremos.

-Lambo va con Haru- decía el pequeño –I-pin también va con lambo y Haru- decía la niña, lo que provocaba el llanto de las castaña

-Lambo debe quedarse y entrenar mucho… y no llorara cuando las cosas se pongan feas, por que el Gran Lambo no llora- dijo Haru mientras lo abrazaba y buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta unos dulces para dárselos a los pequeños, luego vio a I-pin – Debes ser una niña fuerte y está al lado de Lambo, I-pin hoy me voy no volveremos a jugar por ahora, así que porta te bien- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, antes dejando a los niños en los brazos de sus amigas. Cuando escucho.

-Herbívora- dijo una voz fría pero con cierto tono melancólico y una mirada extraña ante la persona que estaba frente de él, no era esa niña con una delicadeza y con esfuerzo de verse linda sino alguien deprimido con ansias de huir; algo que lo perturbaba, girando rápidamente la castaña.

Sentía que le salía el corazón, no ellos no podrían estar aquí, si él está aquí los demás también no porque, giro, solo se encontró frente a frente con Hibari Kyoya.

-Hibari-san- dijo la castaña bajándola mirada, tal como la vería como una herbívora escapando, por lo que solo guardo silencio, esperando una reprimenda.

-Toma- al observar su rostro cabizbajo, pudo observar que a pesar de verse diferente era ella, pero ahora con un tono de determinación, segura de sí misma y más fuerte, a lo que le animo mas entregar lo que llevaba; le entrego una docena de rosas blancas en medio de ellas una rosa roja de cristal., por lo que Haru sonrió se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso –Gracias- decía mientras tomaba su equipaje y se dirigía al angar 9, para tomar su vuelo.

-Llegaste hee, por un momento pensé que no vendrías- dijo Angelic mientras miraba a Hibari.

-Nh- se le escucho decir mientras se retiraba, a lo que Emi miro a Angelic de forma suspicaz.

~~Flashback~~

Mientras tanto en casa de Emi, sonaba su celular anunciándoles que le acababa de llegar un mensaje:

_Te veo en casa de Haru_

_A las 10:30. Angelic._

Emi vio su reloj eran las 10.15 a penas le dará tiempo, haciendo que esta saliera rápidamente de su casa.

-Siempre te encontrara aquí no es verdad- Dijo Angelic mientras abría la puerta de la azotea bruscamente.

-Deseas morir- dijo la voz de Hibari Kyoya cuando se percato de la presencia de Angelic.

-Bien solo vine agradecer el favor de hace una semas, por dejarme interrogar a tus alumnos. Dijo sonriente Angelic

-Nh- dijo Hibari esperando que fuera algo bueno para perturbar su paz

-Haru se va hoy, su vuelo sale a mediodía- sonrió Angelic y se fue sin decir más.

~~Fin del flash back~~

-Angelic tu también hiciste algo por ella- rio Emi mientras la miraba

-Si- sonrió al ver irse su amiga- ¡¿Cómo que yo también?!- Dijo con sorpresa viendo a Emi la cual sonrió muy alegremente, lo que provoco que soltaran a los niños y estos corrieran detrás de Haru.

-Solo espero que lleguen a tiempo- suspiro Emi, miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 11.30

-Eso solo depende del lazo de su destino- añadió Angelic mientras ambas abandonaban la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Mientras en el Hogar de los Miura.

-Estúpido del beisbol, porque tenias que venir conmigo- dijo Gokudera muy frustrado y nada agraciado por la compañía del moreno, mientras vigilaba una pequeña caja de tono rosado, esperando que su compañero no la viera para nada.

-Vamos Gokudera, será más divertido- dijo el moreno –a demás hace varias semanas que no la vemos- detallando una sonrisa y emoción, a lo cual ignoro por completo el peli plateado. Llegando el domicilio de Haru.

-Haru, sal a jugar- Grito con fuerza Yamamoto esperando alguna respuesta, por la castaña.

-Estúpida mujer, Hara que toquemos la puerta- Dijo Gokudera al ver que no había ninguna reacción.

Así que los dos abrieron la reja y entraron a tocar la puerta, a lo único que encontraron fue una carta pegada, la cual decía Lee, y tal como indicaba sacaron una pequeña nota, la cual fue leída primero por Gokudera, la cual decía.

_Hola, quien seas debes ser amigo de Haru_

_Veras la princesa Midori… _

_Hoy se va de Japón, antes de enojarte _

_Es difícil decir adiós __**para siempre**__,_

_ Pero anímate su vuelo sale a las 12:00_

_Así que esperas…¡CORRE! _

-Estúpida Mujer- dijo Gokudera, dejando caer la nota, mientras salía corriendo dejando a Yamamoto atónito por su repentina conducta.

Yamamoto tomo de nueva cuenta y volvió a leer la nota, lo cual dejaba en claro el por qué de su repentina acción, así que el miro su reloj eran 11:15 tenían poco tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, pero él no se iba a quedar ahí parada también salió corriendo, tirando el sobre del cual salía una nota extra, que dejo sin ser leída, pero su contenido era este:

_Su vuelo es 718 hangar 9_

_Destino Inglaterra._

Sonaba el teléfono, el teléfono de los Sawada quien respondió era Nana, la mamá de Tsuna.

-Bueno residencia de los Sawada- decía amablemente su mamá

-Buenos días señora Sawada, se encontrara Tsuna- decía una voz muy agitada era Yamamoto que corría en dirección al tren.

-Ho Yamamoto, no lo siento acaba de salir Tsuna dijo que iría a la estación del tren- dijo calmadamente.

-Gracias- dijo Yamamoto y colgó el celular, cuando iba a marcar al celular de Tsuna se dio cuenta que su batería se acabo, lo que le obligo a corres más rápido a la estación, aun tenían tiempo tenían de cambiar de tren.

Mientras en la estación, ya es tarde ya son 11:30, donde estarán Yamamoto, Gokudera y Haru, se preguntaban todos mientras esperaban fuera de la estación, ya que minutos antes decía que los trenes iban a demorar por una falla eléctrica, por lo que había hecho un cambio de planes.

-Gokudera no me contesta- dijo Tsuna sosteniendo su celular estando un poco preocupado ya que siempre le tomaba sus llamadas.

-Yamamoto tiene el celular apagado Tsuna- decía Kyoko un poco preocupada.

Todos miraban a Tsuna, preocupados, ya que después de un tiempo cuenta de que I-pin y Lambo fueron a buscara a Haru antes de que ellos dos, asi que suponían que los cinco estaban juntos, pero con mayor razón ya deberían estar en la estación.

-¡Tsuna!- escucharon decir una voz un poco lejana a ellos, era Yamamoto quien corría a toda prisa.

-Yamamoto ¿estás bien?- dijo Tsuna mientras todos los demás lo miraban sorprendido de que viniera solo.

-Haru se va- dijo casi sin aliento, todos quedando atónitos ante esa respuesta, con una respiración agitada, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas volvía a tomar aire para decir –¡HARU SE VA AL EXTRANJERO!

-Estás seguro Yamamoto-kun- decía Kyoko como si no aceptara esa respuesta, el solo asintió con su cabeza mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

En ese momento llegaba Bianchi con Giannini, en lo que es un autobús, ya que como se habia suspendido el servicio de trenes, Bianchi se ofreció para ir por un transporte para todos.

-Tsuna, todo listo- decía la peli rosada dando una sonrisa –y Hayato y los demás- dijo mientras veía a todos, los cuales tenían una cara triste

-Bianchi, cambio de planes tenemos que ir al aeropuerto- dijo Tsuna – Giannini, este autobús puede volar, o tiene algún propulsor- pregunto Tsuna esperando que le diera una afirmativa.

-Lo siento pero no ese transporte esta en modificación para ser más rápido por ahora solo es un autobús común y corriente- dejo Giannini, sin entender el porqué de esa pregunta, a lo que solo deprimió a todos los presentes.

Mientras todos subían y se dirigían en camino por la autopista que parecía no estar tan congestionada, Yamamoto les conto sobre la nota y la decisión de Gokudera de correr por otro lado, los cuales no entendían el por qué de la situación.

Hana veía a Kyoko que estaba preocupada, pero decidió callar, tal vez si le hubiera dicho algo ese día que se encontraron hace semanas atrás, si al menos la hubiera intentado buscar para aclarar la situación, tal vez se estuvieran dirigiendo, al parque acuático y no al aeropuerto, lo que hacia entristecer y suspirara esta, solo esperando llegar a tiempo eran 11:45, y el tiempo se les hacia eterno.

Ryohei recordaba todos los momentos, en que reían juntas su hermana y Haru, como lo saco de su casa para encontrarse con Hana, como decidió corre con esas zapatillas que debió ser un dolor de pies, como le daba una señal de victoria cuando los dejo a los dos solos en la pastelería, a lo que el inconscientemente exclamo –vamos a llegar ¡AL ETREMO!- dijo animando un poco el ambiente.

Kyoko sonrió al ver que su hermano tenía razón, tenían que llegar, y si no podían impedir que se fuera si lograrían despedirse, después de todo era su mejor amiga, con quien salía por las tardes a comer pastel, con quien preparo diferentes platillos para compartirlos con los demás, como le divertía el ver esforzarse para hacer sus disfraces, la dedicación que daba para que todas las cosas salieran, bien, tenía que ver de nuevo a su amiga.

Bianchi por su parte, recordaba cómo le respondía a su hermano, como se esforzaba para hacer la comida para todos los demás, como nunca se desanimaba y como a pesar de tener miedo afrontaba las situaciones con una gran sonrisa.

Chrome miraba hacia la autopista, esperando que llegaran pronto, el tiempo se les acababa, mientras recordaba cómo se hicieron amigas en el futuro, como se preocupaba de que comiera bien, recordando como la llevo de compras, como iba a comer pastel, y como le había animado para regalar chocolates a Mukuru, como fueron las clases para prepara los chocolates, y como a pesar del miedo la acompaño hasta Kokuyo y le daba ánimos para no rendirse, mientras susurraba –Haru, no digas adiós- bajando la mirada y volviendo a ver hacia la autopista.

Yamamoto por su parte recordó lo que su viejo le decía hace algunos días –_Takeshi hasta la más hermosa flor es delicada, y se puede perder su esplendor_- ahora tratando de entender a Haru, por que no la busco antes, por que se iba a marchar, porque no le aviso a nadie, el aun tiene que agradecer los días que estuvieron juntos, su ayuda, su apoyo, su sonrisa, la esperanza que les daba, en ese momento sintió un extraño latir, que ciertamente causo mucho dolor dentro de él, y sacando de su bolsillo una pulsera con una estrella , que brillaba en su mano , mientras la apretaba fuertemente.

Tsuna solo pensaba el por qué había tomado tan repentina decisión, que es lo que pensaba Haru, a caso no eran una familia.

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad se podía ver que corría desesperadamente un peli plateado en dirección al aeropuerto y ya casi sin aliento se detiene ante un deportivo rojo.

-Gokudera, que haces aquí y mas con esa apariencia- decía un hombre con bata blanca-Acaso no irías al parque acuático con Tsuna y los demás- decía mientras lo miraba extraño ya que al parecer había cruzado por arboles, tierra, y perseguido por perros su aspecto realmente era deplorable.

-Shamal llévame al aeropuerto, después veré como te pago el favor- decía Gokudera con una respiración agitada, si bien el Dr. Shamal no entendía del todo bien la situación, el asintió y dejo que se subiera en el deportivo, mientras en el camino Gokudera le contó lo que pasaba aunque no lo quería decir pero tenia, para que el Dr. Shamal pisara el acelerador él veía su reloj aun era las 11:40 antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Gokudera solo pensaba, en las tardes como discutían, como pelaban por que golpeaba a Lambo, o como competían por la atención del Decimo, si tan solo esa mujer no fuera tan Estúpida y necia el podría haber hecho algo, porque tenía que huir, por que se negaba a vernos a todos las últimas semanas, porque no fui a buscarla antes, se repetía a sí mismo, pensando que podía haber evitado esa situación.

En el Aeropuerto, Haru se dirigía al hangar para tomar su avión, en el se podía ver dos entradas la 9 con destino a Inglaterra y la 27 con destino a Italia.

-Estás segura de esto Haru- decía un pequeño bebé con traje que se paro enfrente de ella.

-Si Reborn- le dedico una sonrisa –estoy firme en mi decisión- decía la castaña al bebé-

-Les mentiste a todos diciéndole que vas a Inglaterra y no ha Italia, eso hará que se preocupen tus padres y tus amigas- decía reborn muy serio esperando sacar más información de la que obtuvo esa noche

~~Flashback~~

-Reborn, quiero Ir a Italia- decía la castaña, mientras veía fijamente al pequeño Hitman.

-Haru, no huyas de las adversidades, tú no eres así- dijo Reborn con tono serio, ante tal petición de la castaña a lo que solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al contrario voy afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos- decía mientras jugaba con el dije de flor de iris que colgaba en su cuello.

-No las puedes enfrentar aquí en Japón- tratando de hacerla desistir de su decisión.

Haru suspiro y lo miro con una mirada gélida y seria –quiero ir a Italia, a declinar mi pertenencia como miembro de la Familia Vongola- decía sin temor a lo que podría significar esas palabras.

-Eso se lo puedes decir a Tsuna, el será el líder de la Familia Vongola- decía Reborn tratando de hacer recapacitar a Haru.

-Ese es el punto a mi favor- sonrió, como si esa sonrisa significara que el Hitman por primera vez se haya equivocado en su vida –el será, pero no lo es, por lo que no le corresponde esa decisión, si le digiera que me iré, el me retendría, el… protegería a sus amigos hasta el final- suspiro- por eso la decisión más correcta es hablar con el noveno, y él me deje retirarme antes de Tsuna sea quien dirija a la Familia Vongola- decía mientras tomaba sus manos las juntaba y las llevaba hacia en medio de sus rodillas.

-Haru que paso- decía el pequeño Reborn –que cambio, cambiaste tu forma de hablar, de vestir, de actuar… confía en mi te puedo ayudar- dijo en su último intento de hacer que abandonara esa idea.

-Reborn sé que puedo confiar en ti ahora, en el futuro y siempre, pero esta es una decisión que he tomado – levanto la mira y le dirigió una sonrisa –y espero de la misma forma que me aprecias respetes mi decisión- dijo volviendo a mirar la luna, dando un pequeño salto y estirando los músculos alzo los brazos como símbolo de triunfo y depuse los bajo volviendo a mirar al pequeño –No te preocupes- sonrió.

-Bien Haru será como tú quieras- dijo un poco desanimado – y cómo vas a querer que se hagan las cosas- esperando que su viaje a Italia fuera muy lejos así podría emplear otros métodos para evitar el viaje.

-Bien me iré en tres semanas, eso dará tiempo a que todos crean que me voy a Inglaterra a estudiar, hacer todos los cambios, y poder despedirme de mis amigas y mis padres, ha y tal como prometiste no decirles a ellos que me voy, las despedidas son dolorosas- dijo mientras desviaba su atención.

-Haru tantas mentiras, hacen daño- la miro –no te engañes a ti misma por tu decisión- dijo por ultimo Reborn

-Ya te dije no te preocupes- sonrió – veras que esta decisión es para bien- decía mientras se marchaba de ese lugar alzando la mano derecha anunciando que esto era un adiós.

~~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~~

-No te preocupes, después de mi reunión con el noveno viajare a Inglaterra a mi nueva escuela- sonrió Haru hacia el pequeño Hitman.

-Bien- suspiro- te estarán esperando tu llegada en el aeropuerto- dijo Reborn como si esas palabras destrozaran su alma, un excelente miembro vongola se perdía, una amiga y un hija para él estaba perdiendo en ese momento, saco un clavel de su saco y se la entrego a Haru diciendo –buen viaje- dejando el lugar.

Haru lo detuvo antes de que se retiraba, y lo abrazo –Reborn-san gracias…gracias por todo- decía mientras las lagrimas salían –te prometo que pase lo que pase Haru hará que todo esté bien- decía mientras lo dejaba y se dirigía a la puerta 27 dando su ticket para abordar.

Mientras en la entrada del Aeropuerto, un deportivo rojo hacia su entrada el reloj marcaba 11:55 tenía que darse prisa, salió del deportivo rojo Gokudera sin decir nada.

-_Donde donde esta, estúpida mujer donde te fuist_e_, porque_- pensaba mientras buscaba alguien mientras buscaba su tonta sonrisa, cada mujer de cabellos castaña recogido la volteaba bruscamente esperando encontrarla, mientras iba corriendo le cayó algo encima.

-Maldición- dijo muy enojado y dispuesto a golpear a quien evitaba su búsqueda, era Lambo quien le había caído encima.

-Lambo-chan debe tener cuidado, Haru no está ahí- decía la pequeña niña china que caía también pero con más gracia detrás de Lambo.

-Maldita vaca, quítate- se lo quito de encima dispuesto a correr, hasta que entendió las palabras de I-pin, ellos sabían dónde estaba la estúpida mujer a lo que los tomo a lambo y casi agitándolo le dijo -¡donde está la estúpida mujer!- exclamo con desesperación el tiempo se agotaba.

-Lambo no le dirá a la estupidera donde esta Haru-nee- decía Lambo en forma burlesca, el desconocía la situación

-Maldita vaca habla- cada vez más irritado Gokudera

-I-pin sabe donde esta- dijo la niña como si supiera lo que hablaba, así que la tomo entre sus brazos y se lleve a los dos.

-Bien I-pin donde está La mujer estúpida- decía Gokudera mientras seguía el camino que señalaba la niña.

Llegaron al hangar, dejo a los niños y evito que cerraran la compuerta, seguido por guardias de seguridad, entro al avión, y empezó a gritar -¡ESTUPIDA MUJER! ¿Dónde ESTAS?- mientras buscaba en cada asiento, y sacado a la fuerza del avión.

-Ya les dije que buscaba a una estúpida mujer- gritaba-suéltenme, que me sueltes- volvía gritar listo para atacar.

-al fin los alcanzamos- decía una voz de mujer un poco agitada

-Sí que corren, si les pasa algo Haru no nos perdonaría- decía una segunda mujer

Al escuchar el nombre de Haru Gokudera volteo inmediatamente a las mujeres eran Angelic y Emi que estaban agitadas, al parecer estaba persiguiendo a los infantes por todo el aeropuerto.

-Tu dime donde está la mujer estúpida- le decía a la pelirroja con un tono de desesperación

-Ah… porque yo te diría eso- contestaba Angelic mirándolo con desdén.

-Está en el hangar 9-dijo Emi sin prestar atención a la pelea, y señalando el camino, el cual parecía muy corto, pero el reloj marcaba 11:58 quedaba poco tiempo para evitar su despegue.

-Estúpidos niños me trajeron al hangar 6- decía Gokudera-me la van a pagar después- mientras salía corriendo hacia la dirección que le había sido señalada.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-decía con furia Angelic, mientras miraba a Emi.

-Porque era injusto que nosotras si nos pudiéramos despedir y ellos no- decía calmadamente mientras veía a los aviones despegar.

Y después se dirigieron a la salida en donde encontraron un nuevo grupo de personas, que si las reconocieron

-Vamos ya es tarde- decía Tsuna, al percatarse de la presencia de las chicas que llevaban a Lambo y I-pin en brazos.

-Lambo-chan- dijo Kyoko llamando su atención y liberándose del los brazos de la muchacha y corriendo a los de ella

-Pero donde está la salida del avión de Haru- se apresuro a decir Yamamoto antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo.

-Hangar 9- les señalo el camino Angelic, ya no era tiempo de ocultar información así que no perdía nada en decirles donde podría estar ella, si no era tarde, el grupo corrió hasta el hangar 9.

Solo se encontraba Gokudera, apretando fuertemente un pequeño paquete.

-Gokudera- grito Tsuna, mientras este volteaba al ver quien lo había llamado, con la vaga esperanza que fuera la mujer idiota; pero no, era su querido decimo.

-Donde esta Haru- dijo Tsuna una vez que estuvo enfrente de el

-Se fue- dijo mientras baja la mirada-cuando llegue al hangar ya había empezado a avanzar para prepara su despegue- dijo mientras golpeaba el vidrio, desanimando a todos su carrera para poder encontrarla.

-Aun se pueden despedir de ella- dijo una vos aguda

-¡REBORN!- dijo Tsuna

- Ciaossu- dijo el pequeño Hitman

-Que quieres decir bebé- Se apresuro a decir Yamamoto

-Hay una área especial que permite ver el despegue de los aviones- dijo Reborn señalando el ala oeste

Mientras se escuchaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba el grupo.

-Señor lo esperábamos, por favor pase- era un azafata que pedía el ticket del último pasajero, cerrando las compuertas, anunciando al capitán de vuelo –todos los pasajeros has subido, el avión a Italia puede prepararse para despegar- mientras el papeleo pendiente lo acomodaba se podía ver por la ventana como el pasillo deslizable daba el espacio para que se moviera el avión 27.

Todos se dirigieron al ala oeste para poder ver el despegue del avión, mientras le gritaban a un avión que iniciaba sus despegue -¡HARU! ¡VUELVE PRONTO! ¡ADIOS! ¡HASTA PRONTO!- Y un grito muy singular ¡AL EXTREMO! Mientras todos alzaban las manos con las esperanza de ser vistos.

Mientras en otro avión se escuchaba.

-Señores pasajeros favor de abrochar su cinturón estaremos a punto de despegar- decía una voz desde la cabina.

-Mira ese grupo, se ven ridículos- decía algunos –jaja- se escuchaban risas y otros mas – a que lindo detalle- se escuchaba, lo que provoco que una pasajera que iba del lado de la ventana volteara.

Vio a un grupo que le decía adiós a otro vuelo, que iba despegando, no fue hasta que se acercaron más que pudo observar y escuchar los grito -¡HARU! ¡VUELVE PRONTO! ¡ADIOS! ¡HASTA PRONTO!- se dio cuenta eran sus amigos que miraba hacia otro lado, menos un bebé que miraba muy atento su avión, lo que causo el derrame de sus lagrimas.

Recordando los buenos momentos, la ocurrencias de Yamamoto, la dignidad y la risa discreta de Hibari, el entusiasmo de Ryohei, las travesuras y juegos de Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta, las peleas con Gokudera, la risa amable de Bianchi, la sobrevaloración de su espacio personal con el Dr. Shamal, la deliciosa comida y compañía de Nana Sawada, las timidez de Chrome, la risa de su amiga Kyoko, y la mirada amable de Tsuna, pero esos hermosos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por otras imagines el beso de Tsuna y Kyoko, la sangre derramada de sus amigas Angelic y Emi en sus manos, el ser asesinada por Tsuna y la mirada de odio de los guardianes y Reborn dándole la espalda, mientras una voz fría le decía_ -Acaba con todos los vongola, antes de que acaben contigo_- cada vez tenebrosas _–¡ASESINA AL NOVENO!-_ le escuchaba, mientras dirigía sus manos hacia la cabeza a la altura de las sienes.

-Señorita se encuentra bien- dijo la azafata

-Si solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza- dijo Haru mientras sonreía

-No se preocupe le daremos algo después del despegue por favor abróchese su cinturón- decía la azafata y fue a ver a los siguientes pasajeros.

Lo que hizo que Haru desviara la escena de sus amigos, y sostuvo una vez más con fuerza el dije de la Flor de lis que le fue regalada –_No lo permitiré_- suspiro –_acabare contigo, Italia prepárate- _susurraba mientras soltaba su dije y se abrochaba su cinturón.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

-Avances-

Faby: que han pasado dos años

Yoos: lo asesino o no lo asesino

Faby: quienes son ellos

Yoos: oye no se parece ha

Faby: no lo digas

Ambas: Regreso a Japón y no viene sola

PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL RENCUENTRO

Extra... a veces el futuro cambia cuando el pasado es alterado.


End file.
